I'm not her
by moonlightgirl11
Summary: It all begun because of a simple minor changes...but something major starts to happen. Pls Review DeiInoIta TRUE ENDING POSTED AS A NEW STORY
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Please tell me how you feel about the way I write "Honestly" Some words are used in a different way since I'm not really good in English and…I disclaim everything.

If Yamanaka Ino would only admit things, she would admit she had been stupid. Stepping into the enemy line alone is a mistake a shinobi should never commit but she did.

She did for her friend…

Haruno Sakura had been captured by S rank criminals and members of one of the most dangerous Organization namely the Akatsuki. All of the ANBU Squads had been already dispatched to find her but she doesn't really trust them, and went alone to find her.

Now she herself was captured as well, she isn't completely upset but wasn't joyful neither.

She had been tied and locked up for over an hour now in her estimation it's about six in the morning now her wrist had been numb already for the super tight rope and the temperature which is about negative twenty Celsius, and now she wonders if Choji or at least Shikamaru would realize she's gone and that she's in trouble.

It was the beginning of winter

The stone walls echoed her heavy sighs, she need to break free and take the chance to find Sakura, but the restraints was weird it was tied on the front and bound the hands back to back, if only she could think of something. She couldn't think she couldn't even remember much of how she was captured. All she remembers was somebody in Black cloak and some red thingies she could not realize much since darkness followed directly after she stepped into a wire.

Now she was sighing again after thinking so much she couldn't help but blame her carelessness and stubbornness, but everything is not that bad…if I'm really in the enemy's base then Sakura might be here somewhere.

She sighed again, how the hell she would find Sakura and help her if she couldn't even help herself.

"Are you bored?" A blonde guy in pony tail peered from the metal door; apparently somebody was guarding her, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds or is that smoke...? Anyway there similar to the red thingies that she saw right before darkness consumed her.

"Isn't it too obvious…?" She thought aloud.

"Want me to entertain you a bit?" He smirked; he isn't too ugly he isn't too handsome well it's not like somebody will beat the "hotness" of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Never mind" She answered in the broadest way she could, well as to annoy him a bit and then she'll try to escape.

"Name is Deidara."

"I didn't ask for your name." Ino replied.

"Look here your pink hair friend is gone she escaped, and I was chasing after her when I found you." He explained.

"How did you know she was my friend?" She yelled.

"The common mistake of Konoha shinobi's is that they don't trust their own ANBU squads." Then he smirked.

"Hah! Yeah right! It's not like you used to live in Konoha you're a traitor from your own country! How would you know how I feel how WE feel?" She snapped.

Deidara's expression changed from the annoying looking smirk to pure anger, how dare Ino shout at him, nobody has the right to get mad at him.

"Mad now little guy…?" She annoyed him yes it's working…she thought her plans are working if Sakura isn't here she have no reason to stay in wherever she is.

This time Deidara entered completely, he was not so mad but we can say he is…he stood face to face with Ino he crouch so he would be at the same level as her when she's sitting.

"Little girl do you know who I am…?" He asked as he returned the insult.

"No…why are you one of those hot celebrities…?" She smirked more visible now.

He was obviously being insulted but hey who cares, nobody hears her anyway, nobody…He got clay from his pocket and molded it into an eagle, a big dangerous eagle.

"He's dangerous you know." He said evenly as how Ino made her tone, a tone of insult.

"So what if he's dangerous?" her smirk faded a bit.

"He could kill you."

"I wouldn't care less if that little bird kills me or not."

Deidara's expression didn't change much except the fact that he never met such a brave girl, like this one which is blonde like him.

"Deidara, Itachi said that you should take care of that girl like how you should treat the pink haired kunoichi." It was a shark guy.

"Yeah right after what that pink haired did to Sasori! What do you expect me to do?"

"Wait patiently until Itachi arrives and takes control over that girl." The Shark man replied.

"How long would I stay in this place!" Ino thought to her self

A/N: So how the first Chappie..?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: thanks for those who reviewed me they're all read and appreciated.

I disclaim everything.

Almost 30 minutes had past since the Deidara guy went away and exchanged place with shark man, nothing interesting has really happened, she is actually feeling quite helpless now. She can't do any Jutsus because of the way she had been tied. She couldn't understand anything. First of all how was Sakura to be treated? Who are this Itachi and this Sasori who's the shark man, and who's this Deidara blonde guy? What are they? All she knew was they are S ranks criminal, the 5th Hokage had been warning the Konoha Ninja's never to take them all alone, well actually only this Itachi dude and a certain Kisame.

She had been quite curious about him because since Sasuke was taken by Orochimaru, the name Itachi had always mentioned, and Naruto especially Naruto was warned about him. Shikamaru was always on guard since he was informed about this guy.

She was in deep thought when she heard voices behind the door.

"Yes she's inside." A gruff voice said and she recognized it to be shark man.

She didn't hear a reply so she was just thinking his just practicing lines that he'll say to his girlfriend or something. So she was surprised when the door opened and the one who opened wasn't the shark man.

The man looked familiar very familiar…he had the sharingan on.

"Sasuke…?" Ino breathed out, she was cold and it seriously showed due to her pale face.

The expression of the man didn't change but he just stood in front of her and hovered over her.

"This is the replacement?" He asked as he turned to shark man.

"She's the girl Deidara turned over this morning since Sakura escaped."

"Kisame, she wouldn't even be of any use to us what's the point of keeping her?" He replied quietly.

"The ninja's of Konoha would surely find her."

"We don't need any Konoha ninjas except Naruto, Kisame don't forget that."

The Shark man who Ino believed as Kisame wasn't able to reply, probably this often happen that's why neither of them is surprised about anything. So the reason why Naruto was especially warned about this people is because this people are after him.

The two of them talked for a short while and the one who looked like Sasuke left Kisame alone again.

Kisame had a stupid Grin in his face as he spoke. "I'm sorry girl I'm just doing as I was told, I will have to get rid of you." Fear took hold of her as Kisame took out his sword, "I want you to meet my Samehada(rough skin)" He continued.

Even how brave she is and will be somehow she couldn't stop fear, fear of death. She closed her eyes and then darkness fully consumed her… "Am I dead?" She whispered as she opened her eyes. Apparently she was still in her cell, and she's still alive.

Yeah right, she was still alive but she couldn't even move she could barely see properly apparently she had no chakra and she was still tied. "Shoot I'm still here." She whispered again.

"How long had it been since I've stayed here haven't anybody noticed that I'm gone will somebody rescue me, when?"

Ino had been shivering cold maybe partly because of the weather but partly was because of fear. Clearly her clothes wasn't enough for the winter season, she hadn't been thinking properly that was her mistake.

Stand up…

"What…?" Her mind couldn't register the words, as quickly…

Stand up…

She looked up and was surprised to see crimson eyes staring down at her, "Sasuke…" She said it again…

"Don't mistake me for my foolish little brother." Itachi said it so smoothly and evenly.

Even if she wanted to stand up she couldn't, this time Itachi didn't repeat his words it was ever-so-rare for him to speak much. He crouched and studied her, she have a fever.

He pulled her up, through her tied hand. Ino's legs couldn't take her weight she suddenly had a headache, everything was blurry, then she fell on his shoulder and left unconscious.

A/N: Done with the second chapter yay!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So far so good, I think? Heheheh…again thank you for the reviewers and those encouraging reviews! Couldn't thank you enough!

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

Itachi laid the unconscious blonde mind walker kunoichi in his bed; he had no reaction as always, slowly he untied her. After falling unconscious he carried her and took her here, well who knows what the great sharingan user had been thinking, and nobody even really knows why he killed his clan his intentions remained unclear.

She was breathing heavily, her expression was tired and pained…he examined the marks left by the ropes, it wasn't so bad but it obviously shows through her smooth pale skin.

He removed his cloak and left it over the chair he then opened the cabinet and pulled out a black blanket and he had putted it over her body, she didn't stir her hair had been loose and some of her bangs covered her face. He turned his back on her; he was halfway thru the room when Ino started mumbling something.

"Shikamaru…Choji…Otosan…Okasan…"she continued mumbling names while tears started streaming down her face.

"Don't leave me please…" her mumbling continued, if it we're up to Itachi he'd leave her there he doesn't have business to her or was she of any use to him. Then she reached out her hand as if waiting for someone to hold her.

He didn't care and held the door knob and was about to make his exit.

"Please! I don't want to be alone!" She wasn't mumbling now she was actually screaming and more tears gushed out of her eyes, it doesn't seem she's not sleeping at all, and it seemed to bother Itachi a bit.

He walked towards her and examined her; she was still reaching out her hand, and she was still crying but it seems she's trying her best to stop. She was delirious; her temperature is way over the normal. Finally she was about to put down her hand as if loosing hope he held it.

Her expression was somehow relieved, and though Itachi was never somebody who would care more than over himself he stayed there to watch her.

It was over an hour and Itachi was still holding Ino's hand, slowly he pulled away his hand but found out Ino was holding unto it as tight as her strength could. He stared at her she was still sleeping.

He pulled away his hand as gently as possible this time successful and he went to leave the room, he took his cloak and wore them while he stepped out of the room.

Moments later Ino woke up she had a pounding head ache and she doesn't have the strength to stand up, she was then surprised when she realized she wasn't in her cell anymore and that she had been untied. With all her remaining strength she sat up, as she was in sitting position her head ache worsen but she ignored it and tried to stand up.

As her foot touched the cold floor it sent pain shooting in her system…who could think the winter season could be this cold, and Itachi as who he is would never even care to open the fire place for a sick person with no use to him.

She fell down to her knees everything was swirling but she fought unconsciousness even if she manage not to be unconscious what good is it to her? She took support from the bed and tried to stand up again. Nearing the wall she took extra support from it and walked towards the door she wouldn't let this opportunity of escape pass her sick or _not_. As she was about to turn the knob it turned by itself.

Her surprise knocked her off balance, good thing or maybe bad thing Itachi caught her.

One word: Silence… Ino didn't talk, nor did Itachi.

Itachi just took her back to **_his_** bed and went to go out when Ino stood up though weak she managed.

She can't let the opportunity past, the opportunity to escape, she clenched her fist and tried at least tried to kick Itachi, Itachi managed catch her ankle. She tried again with her right hand and Itachi caught it with his free hand.

Making a swift move Itachi was behind Ino, she was stunned he was fast, she turned around and started to attack again but nothing was successful she was very, **_very weak._** She had forgotten she was sick, her world was spinning but she ignored it, she couldn't even take her own weight without exerting effort but here she is fighting Itachi how foolish.

With The last ounce of her strength she tried to punch him, again he caught it and this time he pinned her on the floor his hands managed to hold hers down as his chest and stomach lay along hers. He pulled out a kunai and was ready to slit her throat, she was scared.

"_I'm sorry Sakura" _she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that had happened before all this mess. She fought with Sakura and most of the reason Sakura was captured in the first place was her fault she wasn't able to protect her, they we're on a mission to track down where Sasuke was. Together with Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sakura and her.

Reminiscing those things worsen her headache but as always she ignored it she was on the verge on death so what if she realized everything was her fault at least Sakura had successfully escaped and that she was the one to die and not her.

She stopped the urge to cry she wasn't the crying type she just act as if nothing was wrong, she was never like Sakura and Sakura was always better than her in everything…She will probably own Sasuke when the time comes. She stared at his crimson eyes, he was handsome very handsome he was strong. She wondered how this guy could look so much like Sasuke If not for his long hair and the lines on his face.

He was still on top of her with the kunai on her throat she wondered how long the moment was time moved so slow.

"You shouldn't keep everything locked up." Itachi suddenly spoke up with no tone of concern whatsoever.

She just stared at him with shock, she admonish herself for trying being tough when actually she was very weak.

"Just kill me." She said softly, as she spoke the kunai had slit her throat.

"You want to throw away your life how foolish." He replied, with that he let her go and stood up.

Ino doesn't have enough strength left to try escaping room she just sat there. She should be thankful she wasn't in her cell anymore; she needed to cry out the feeling of fear and confusion but chose not to. What good thing would crying bring to her? She was a ninja, she couldn't show any emotion. She held her neck now trickling with blood.

A/N: Finished chapter 3 and yes It was the longest I did so far..! I had a lot of time to do this it could have been longer if writers block didn't attack…well there was InoIta right…? Well I couldn't find a proper relationship between them ; well hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well…hahaha… I still have writer's block but then I shouldn't keep you readers waiting you might be the only ones out there interested in reading this Fan fiction.

Itachi or Ino or anybody in Naruto doesn't belong to me…Masashi Kishimoto-sama does…

Her stomach grumbled… She sighed the bleeding of her neck had slowed already and yet her fever never left her she was too cold to recover from her fever, she wrapped herself on the black blanket but it wasn't enough.

Her head ache is killing her, and her neck has an excruciating pain and now her stomach is adding up, she probably deserves the pain. Her muscles are tight it was too cold.

She leaned on the wall and closed her eyes, she was alone…and nobody even cared.

She wondered whether Sakura returned in Konoha already…

In Konoha

Sakura sighed as she reached the Konoha gates, she had escaped death…she had escaped Deidara and managed to damaged Sasori badly. The gates never looked so good for her but now it was a relief seeing it; it was a sign of safety and life.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice echoed all throughout.

Sakura smiled she never noticed Naruto's voice could feel so nice to hear.

--

"Sakura is back what about Ino?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

"She is really troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"Shouldn't we report to the 5th?" Choji asked.

"She said not to. Come on let's find her." Shikamaru said.

Deidara entered the room carrying a tray Ino was sleeping her fever had worsen she over worked her self trying to fight Itachi…Deidara just stared at her and noticed that tears are forming in her eyes.

He ignored the feeling of wanting to remove the tears and left the room leaving the tray he was supposed to be angry at her and not pity her, or was the feeling something else?

Itachi was training along with Kisame in their back yard wasted kunais scattered and the dummies we're all trashed, he was already one of the best yet he was never satisfied. Crystal beads of sweat formed in Itachi's forehead he took his cloak and went inside the old building that was supposedly their hideout, the stone walls echoed his silent footsteps. Finally stopping he opened the door, he totally forgot about the girl he left behind, he never remembers useless things that we must remember.

Ino was still leaned against the wall she was still sleeping the tray was still there but the food was already cold, which means she never woke up since the food was brought there or she just decided not to eat and kill herself out of hunger.

Itachi then took her and laid her on his bed as he did before he noticed that her fever had worsen than before and at this rate without medication she's sure to die. She didn't stir at all and her body was so limp you could mistake her to be a puppet a very fragile puppet.

He took the tray and placed it on the table he then did some jutsu and set the fireplace. Itachi never cared for anybody but somehow something in this blonde girl makes him do things he was never accustomed to. If it was a different person he or she should be dead by now. Itachi was never merciful until now.

He then took a chair and carefully examined her he noticed the slit on her throat, it wasn't bleeding now but a slit like that really hurts (Yeah it does!) he then let his chakra pass her neck slowly healing the wound. Ino felt warmness on her neck which woke up half of her brain, she opened her eyes to see Itachi staring at her noticing her breathing changed.

"Didn't I tell you to kill me?" She breathed out; she had very little voice left due to her fever, hunger and thirst.

Itachi just continued to heal her wound, it felt warm and good, Ino's consciousness didn't stay long enough for her to hear.

"You interest me." Itachi whispered in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well…It's the Exams I shouldn't be sneaking and using the computer…but then….I can't resist temptation! Anyway, on the last chapter there was a stupid hint of DeiIno…well don't mind it from time to time I would put stupid hints like that guess why? Wink anyway again…thank you guys for your reviews their encouraging enough to remove writers block! Love you all!

--

It had been almost 3 days since Ino was captured and was held in the stone building she's in right now…from time to time she would wake up but it never really helped waking up just makes everything go worst…

The last time she woke up almost killed her, she couldn't move at all and it was as if she was paralyzed or something. She couldn't breath and it was as if air was sucked out of her body.

She tried to speak but nothing came out but air. Now she's awake again and she wasn't feeling any better.

"Shikamaru…Choji…father…mother…Sakura…Sasuke" She named her loved ones that she truly miss.

She never really realized how important this people are until they we're gone. Now she regrets it…

"You better eat." Deidara's voice echoed from outside the door, as he opened it and with him are all sorts of fruits.

She would have gladly eaten if she could but she couldn't and I wonder if Deidara realize that. Well I guess he did.

Deidara then peeled the apple and sliced in small pieces. Slowly Deidara spoon fed her, Ino wouldn't trust this kind of people but then it wouldn't matter to her if she died, she wishes for it anyway. She was dying, even if she's not an expert she could feel death creeping up on her…she would have wanted to cry if only it was somebody else in front of her and not some guy she don't even know…

She just continued eating and Deidara just continued spoon feeding her, until she realized she had finished it, she must be really hungry. After eating Deidara didn't leave right away and he watch her first fall into oblivion.

--

Itachi entered the room, **_his _**room to be exact. He looked at the sleeping blonde still deep in her oblivion; he stepped closer to her and sat at beside her. He moved her bangs which covered her eyes. Yes he really was interested in her. Starting from the first time he saw her he already felt something but ignored it. He held her cheeks her health still remained unstable.

That night Itachi just watched her, yes its not like Itachi, he never cared for anybody that is until now.

--

A/N: Okay….this chapter didn't turned out the way I wanted it…and it seems the characters was out of character I'm so sorry…but I guess the effect of Itachi being interested to Ino would result to him doings things he never did right? And yeah don't mind those DeiIno parts...can you guys suggest anything for the next chapters I'm running out of ideas….and YESSSSSS no more classes for me! So pls Review and thanks for everything


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well the last chapter…as I said didn't turn out ok…so I hope this one does. I got inspirationfrom your reviews and extra inspiration from my new Naruto DVD episode 169-175...yeah that's the farthest I've been I only know the other members of the Akatsuki from a friend who is addicted to the manga.

--

"We are running out of time." The leader's voice echoed all through out the cave.

"We only have a year left." Deidara replied.

"Itachi I leave you on taking care of Orochimaru and your brother." The leader said.

--

Ino was feeling better, after days in bed she was groggy and her body is begging for exercise, but she didn't budge she'd rather stay there. She's all mixed up…seeing Itachi there beside her watching her made everything so confusing for her. She thought he was a bad guy…and she should have been dead days ago.

She sat up and stared at the ceiling… remembering how he looked at her…cold indeed…but his touch was gentle…so gentle.

She was in deep thought when she saw a paper by the table…written we're

"I have some business to take care of don't try to escape, you have clothes in the bathroom."

She sighed…that letter wouldn't stop her she was stubborn. She stood up and took the time to explore the room it was not too big but big enough to be amazed, she walked towards the door which she never seen open it was probably the bathroom.

It was a nice bathroom, and she could have mistaken it to be a hotel's or something grand. She looked around and saw the neatly folded clothes, must be the one said in the letter.

Everything was complete it was clean as well…something she didn't expect. Yamanaka Ino always wanted to be clean and now was her chance. She slowly filled the tub with water as the water filled she undressed her self, stepped in and leaned over the wooden structure. The warm water made her feel so relaxed she didn't know how long she stayed there. As once again her eyes closed.

She was then suddenly awakened by an explosion. She totally forgot where she was, she looked around and remembered she was taking a bath; she grabbed the folded clothes and wore them as fast as she could. She then ran by the door and opened it a little to peek outside.

All she could make out was smoke and nothing else…and **_nobody else._** She sneaked out cautiously, she didn't know where to go she realized she only knows two places her cell and his room, and she doesn't even know the place.

She was thinking fast, but while thinking she left her guard down she was taken down from behind. She tried to punch whoever it was.

"Wait Ino it's me!" Shikamaru's voice startled her.

"Shikamaru?" She spoke as if she never heard his voice for decades.

"Let's go! Nobody's here!" Choji's voice echoed.

As they left…something bothered Ino and she doesn't even know what it is until something caught her attention. A silhouette appeared at least a meter away, at first she ignored it until his crimson eyes we're visible.

Shikamaru and Choji didn't slow down and she wouldn't want to slow down, until it hit her…Itachi was pacing with her, how come Shikamaru and Choji doesn't notice?

"Why?" She whispered as Itachi continued pacing with her and she stared at his eyes not knowing how dangerous it was.

"I told you, you can't escape" Itachi's smooth voice sent chills on her back.

"I won't be locked up forever!" Ino's voice showed strains but not loud enough for her team mates to hear.

Itachi's eyes then turned into pin wheel like eyes and then Ino was unconscious.

Itachi then threw a Kunai with a note at Shikamaru and Choji almost hitting Shikamaru a hair away, and then disappeared with Ino.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hidey Howdy? Well I'm just being crazy and chaotic, I just watched my DVD over again. Well so how do you like it I came as far as chapter 7 because of your reviews! Thank you again everyone! You are well loved by me!

--

As Tsunade went over the note over again her brows creased, another hard decision she has to make had arrived Uchiha prodigy has Ino and he wants Naruto in exchange for her. If Konoha people we're so heartless they will leave Ino to die instead of giving away the Kyuubi, but nothing is as easy or as clean cut as that.

Itachi disobeyed the leader he wasn't in charge of taking the Kyuubi anymore…he was supposed to kill Orochimaru and his foolish little brother. It was probably his excuse to keep Ino.

--

Ino opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first but then everything was clear she suddenly remembered what happened. Her escape was so near yet so far. She sat up and felt something foreign on her neck, it was a necklace it was a black crystal attached to a string it wasn't really ugly nor was it pretty. It was simple yet something attractive.

She tried to remove it but it won't budge and she ended up wasting her energy on it, so she just decided to leave it there it doesn't look harmless at least.

She then stood up and examined where she was it was neither **_her_** cell nor **_his_** room it was somewhere else. It was more decent than her cell yet it was simpler than his room. It has its own bathroom, a fireplace and a wardrobe. As she opened the wardrobe it was empty except for her clothes which she left behind when she was trying to escape. Speaking of clothes whose clothes is she wearing right now? It was a black turtle neck with long sleeve and a dark skirt. No use thinking about she probably wouldn't figure it out anyway.

She walked towards the door and tried to open it but the door won't budge, it was locked from inside out. She didn't give up Yamanaka Ino wouldn't be the one to give up easily, but it only took over a minute and she was exhausted. She doesn't understand it why would she be exhausted so easily? The question rang through her mind she might have been weak but not **_THAT_** weak.

She lied down on the bed to think things over. Heck with everything Ino hates being helpless…Sakura is safe…at least she was sure because Choji and Shikamaru wouldn't find her if they know she was safe, but why would an S-rank criminal want her so badly when they could just take anything the want on Konoha they are strong at least she figured that out. She sighed and clenched her fist. Even if she figures things out she can't use it to go back to her beloved Leaf Country, Konoha.

The door opened, Ino quickly looked to see who it was, it was Itachi. Ino wanted to scream at him, he was so like Sasuke, and she couldn't help but remember Sasuke just by looking at him.

She turned around and avoided his eyes…they are so mesmerizing but they are dangerous. She figured already that this guy must be from the Uchiha clan though confused, because for all she know Sasuke was the only Uchiha left alive.

Itachi stared at the blonde mind walker, black suited **_her _**as well as **_him_** and he couldn't help but have a little self appreciation. He could have let her escape and he could just take Sakura back, having Sakura means more chances of the Kyuubi but then again Itachi has interest in this blonde she was brave and pretty she was weak but not as weak as Sakura. **_Weak_** in the sense of emotional break down. Sakura might be physically and intellectually stronger but Ino is even more emotionally trained than her what Itachi just couldn't help admire her for it, but he didn't he just like to keep quiet and keep everything for himself.

Ino's breathing hasten when she realized he wasn't by the door anymore but beside her, her eyes widen ,he was so damn close that if she didn't know who he was she might have thought that he was her boyfriend.

She tried to move backward to have more space between them but found out it was impossible.

"Come with me." He said evenly.

"Why would I? Who in hell's name do you think you are for keeping me here huh?" She finally managed to say.

"Because you have to and my name would be none of your business." Itachi said coolly

"I wonder if all the member of the Uchiha clan is cocky." Ino murmured.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at her comment but he didn't show it he wouldn't show any emotion anyway be it strong or weak.

Ino finally stood up. "Fine." Ino replied finally, something was somehow pushing her to follow this guy and she didn't like it.

They passed by Kisame but the others she didn't see. They finally stopped, upon arriving Itachi left leaving only Kisame and Ino.

"Itachi wanted me to baby sit you for a while." Kisame said with a gruff and impatient voice.

"You don't need to, just let me go and you're free." Ino taunted.

Kisame wasn't the one with a lot of patient and he was proud of that.

"You know it would be better if you just keep your mouth shut and wait for Itachi, I don't believe you want to get hurt so badly when you just recovered from you illness." Kisame said in a fierce manner.

"I wouldn't mind being hurt badly as long as I get out of here." Ino said as she smirk and was in her battle stance.

Kisame looked at her and stared at her Itachi doesn't want her with any damage yeah right…Itachi had gone merciful, and Kisame couldn't believe it.

Ino started her attack she wasn't really used with physical battle but at this rate she would have to risk it, fighting this guy was not easy he was strong and fast too. She tried to kick his torso but then he disappeared and ended up knocking her off balance. She turned around and was punched in her stomach causing her to spat out blood, but she didn't give up she couldn't use any jutsu he wouldn't allow it anyway.

"Now is my chance!" She thought as she noticed he had his guard down and that the exit was open.

Ino jumped over Kisame's shoulder and didn't look back and just continued towards the exit but even if how fast she was going Kisame's Samehada reached her and managed to drain most of her chakra. She just continued she was desperate; she doesn't want to be alone in that place alone with criminals and alone in everything. As she reached the forest she kept going whatever happens she wouldn't look back but she was getting slower her remaining energy vanished Kisame was right behind her. She finally stopped as she realized she couldn't really run away.

The terrain was breezy the trees danced with the wind, and the sound of running water was soothing Ino could have mistaken that she was walking by a park if not for the cut on her back and the lack of alertness due to low energy. Kisame smirked now was his chance to kill her, and she waited.

As she received the first blow she spat out more blood then the others followed she was too helpless. The last blow sent her down the open sea, everything was blurry and as she reach the ocean floor her last sight was somebody swimming down.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello again! I'm on chapter 8 yehey!

I disclaim all and everything except the plot.

She was cold, it was winter being wet was not something to be happy about. The deep wound on her back is killing her, meddling with Samehada is not a good idea and never was.

She was shaking. The wind rubbed against her skin is giving her chills down the bone, all she remembered was that she was drowning and somebody was swimming down towards her nothing more she didn't know what really happened. The warmth of his back was her only refuge, his warmth was radiating through his wet cloak, and his wet hair tied in a ponytail moved with grace as he moved. Uchiha Itachi had really been merciful.

--

Itachi's eyes narrowed at Kisame and then he jumped down the water and swam towards her, her vision was already blurry then and she doesn't recognize him anymore as he reached her she was already unconscious and she wasn't breathing anymore. If he doesn't do anything she might not make it to the surface anymore.

He looked at her parted lips momentarily and slowly moved towards it until their lips touched as he gave her air. Her eyes then opened momentarily which means she's not at the risk of death anymore and quickly grab her and swam back to the surface. As they resurfaced Itachi gave Kisame a cold glare and he moved quickly to go back to their base.

--

As they entered the stone walls Ino was back into her nothingness, she was again unconscious. Ino hates it but she can't do anything about it. Itachi went straight to his room where like before he could give attention to her. He lighted the fire place and examined her, she has hypothermia and frost bites the wound on her back was bleeding and she already lost too much blood. The ocean was exceptionally cold during winter season and it was not a good idea swimming during this season. Her fever came back she didn't rest well enough to fully recover. What a foolish girl, Ino could be at times her stubbornness was her strongest and weakest point.

She was wet **_very_** wet; slowly Itachi made her sat up and he examined her wound, she was hot and if she doesn't change her clothes her condition might just get too worst. Itachi slowly undressed her and was extra careful on her back. He went out for a while to get her original clothes (:washed by Kisame by using the Samehada:) He dressed her with her dry clothes. After doing so he laid her back, he couldn't heal that wound on his own that will need a professional medical ninja. He could just remove the pain but not heal it.

She was still shaking apparently she wasn't warm enough even with the thick blanket and the strongly lighted fire place. Itachi was soaking wet as well he removed his cloak and his mesh shirt, he then took a chair and sat down.

Goosebumps rose on his bare skin, but he ignored it. Uchiha men were used to pain and discomfort. It was bred into them, and if it wasn't innate, it was definitely learned very early on.

He watched her, her shaking didn't stop so this is the effect of hypothermia, and even if she's unconscious it's obvious she's in pain. Itachi looked at his wardrobe to find more blankets and a shirt but unfortunately found none he returned to his chair. Her eyes opened for a moment, she didn't spoke she quivered at the sight of him. Condition like this always makes you delusional where you see the person you had always wanted to see in her case: Sasuke. She never got over him after 2 years of not even hearing anything about him except Naruto squabbling that he wanted to find Sasuke.

As she looked at him more carefully she took notice of his forehead protector the lines on his forehead protector clearly indicates it wasn't Sasuke but some S- rank criminal she had learned to hate for the past days of her stay. She looked away and tried to sit up but she couldn't her head was filled with pain and her back was still killing her. She always admitted to herself she was weak but always act as if she was tough something to cover up her flaws.

Finally her eyes closed and her breathing deepen she was back asleep. Since Itachi brought her back until now her shaking never stopped which bothered Itachi. Hours passed by quickly Itachi looked at the clock it 9 pm almost 5 hours after retrieving Ino from the water but her shaking never stopped 5 full hours, it's a sign her life is in grave danger

Her fever before could have killed her and know here its back again with additional pain. He already told Kisame he doesn't want Ino damaged but Kisame disobeyed him. He deserves punishment, but Ino comes first before that her fever should at least get lower and hers shaking has to stop.

Putting that chakra tracker on Ino was a good idea she was the type of person who wants to be free and so Itachi always have to know where she was and this tracker was Ino's savior if Itachi hadn't known that she was out of the hide out she could have died by drowning, she would say she wanted to die but that's not true because Ino had always valued her life. Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again his sharingan eyes examined the abnormal flow of her chakra, the reason she wasn't getting enough warm was because her chakra flow was too slow and too little, just enough to keep her alive but not long enough.

Itachi then closed his eyes and returned them to normal using the sharingan was always tiring especially for his eyes. After doing so Itachi wrapped himself around Ino hugging her should give her extra warmness something she needed. Something **_he_** needed even if we say he was used to pain he still supposed to be human with human emotions though all of these was buried deep within his stone heart. If he was so heartless he could have killed Ino from the beginning he wouldn't have bothered nursing her back to health or watching her. He wouldn't have been bothered getting wet and saving her, he wouldn't have bothered giving her CPR. He could just have left her to die.

Moments later his eyes closed he was asleep still tangled with Ino, Itachi never slept so peacefully.

A/N: Yep I'm bored! Hahaha…! So how chapter 8? I'm sorry deathrosekitty don't worry I'll give Deidara something else wink Well I got this plot from somewhere so okay thank you for reviews and as always I love you!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't really feel like writing I don't have enough inspiration…something seems to lack the story and I have no idea what it is…hmm…I drew Ino but I couldn't draw Itachi I used to draw him but after some tiring school months I neglected drawing him and now I can't draw him again! I'm so sorry my dear love Itachi! I can't draw you anymore!

Somebody Slaps the Authoress

Yeah I'm awake...I'm just dead! Standard Disclaimer applied though I own the plot so I'll sue anybody who claims the plot for themselves!

--,

Moments later his eyes closed he was asleep, deep in his slumber. Deep in the arms of a beautiful stranger, who he never knew that love can exist. He never felt this kind of warmth in his cold lonely nights…

...The scent of this girl gently caressed him in his sleep.

--,

In the kitchen Deidara is bringing up the heat, literally. On his right hand was a spatula, sweat was trickling on his face and his frustration erupted.

"Darn you are friggin' egg! How can I make a perfect sunny side up?"

If you look in the pan closely it's pretty obvious that Deidara can't cook you can see it through the burnt egg, on the table Kisame growled.

"You Idiotic weirdo! Why did you burn the egg this is the 3rd time you wasted a good egg for breakfast."

"Well Sorry Sharky boy! Itachi is supposed to be up hours ago and cooked breakfast! Our prince is a lazy bum at the moment."

"Why don't we it his cereal instead." Kisame said

"Do you want me to turn into shiitake mushroom? You know how much the majesty gets mad if we eat his food." Deidara complained.

"You idiot you don't even know how to cook!" Kisame growled.

"But I have too! I was supposed to cook for tomorrow."

"I can't survive with Deidara's cooking everyday!" Kisame thought.

"Finally I've made the perfect breakfast! 2 blue berry waffles, pan cake with butter and the perfect sunny side up egg! With fresh orange juice and milk! Yey I did it!"

"Finally about time, time for my meal!" Kisame squealed. As he was about to dig in the tray but Deidara swapped the tray away and his fore finger in front of Kisame wagging.

"Naaaaa..! not for you hun."

"What do you think your doing you moron! You…you…you…"

"You will be eating the 3 eggs I wasted this morning since you're the one complaining."

"But you are unfair one of this burnt eggs even has egg shells!"

"Well sorry pal you can't talk me out of this! Well then Kisame bon appetite." Deidara teased

--,

While he was going to Ino's room he passed by a flower patch, and he saw one sunflower which was not supposed to be there along with lilies, daffodils, Iris and other forest flowers. It was still beautifully blooming facing the small ray of sun being covered by a cloud of trees.

He picked it up and placed it in a little vase in the tray. He gave a small smile and stared at the beautiful sunflower, he touched one of its petals and then at thought that Ino might be hungry. He immediately went to her room. Excited to see her face griming against the beautiful sunlight. As he opened the door and he entered he placed the tray by the table and was surprised that there is not a sight of Ino. He immediately went out of the room looking for her; he was running, and running in the halls looking for her until he saw Sasori sitting by the garden, reading a news paper.

--,

"Man we're really popular these days!" Sasori said.

"Hey Sasori have you seen blondie?"

"The blondie I know here is you Deidara."

"Quit fooling around man! Can you just tell me where she is hun?"

"You have no right to call me hun coz' you're not my wife."

"I'm sorry dude but have you seen her or did she run away again?"

"For what I know she was in her room last night. Why don't you wake up Itachi and let him help you in the search hunt."

"Uh…yeah he still has to re pay me something coz' I did his chores for today."

Sasori calls Deidara's attention. "Hey did you make break fast this morning."

Deidara was shivering. "Uhh…I don't want to mess up with Sasori he has a bad temper." Deidara thought.

"Uhh…what did you have. Besides I have nothing to do with it." Deidara said sweat dropping.

"Well somebody made my coffee a bit too stale. Thing is I kina like it when Zetsu makes the coffee. Yet I know you made the coffee this morning."

"How did you know I made the coffee?"

"The coffee you made doesn't even look like coffee, it looks more like mush green piece and taste really really weird."

"Well that wasn't supposed to be coffee that was supposed to be green tea with egg whites." Deidara thought.

"Oh what are you still standing there for run along now…go wake up Itachi." Sasori said

After Deidara left he whispered something… "Ohh..Deidara I'm so gonna kill you later."

--,

Deidara's standing in front of Itachi's door, written in Japanese was "do not disturb" and there was this button by the door saying "do not press. Press only in case of emergency."

Deidara sweat dropped. "But this is an emergency the blondie is missing, oh well I have to do this." As he pressed the button, a sign board appeared with another button. "Is this really, really, really and emergency if this is really, really, really, an emergency press the big blue button. Deidara sweat dropped again.

"Come on Itachi this is no time to fool around." Then he pressed the big blue button.

And then another sign board appeared from the do not disturb sign. "Well you asked for it! Now press the big red button."

And then a big red boxing glove came out of the sign board and punch Deidara with full force, and then a record voice of Itachi when he was 13 played. "How many time would I have to tell you do not disturb didn't you read the sign or you just can't read!"

"Ouch…maybe he used to use this when Sasuke keeps on bugging him. Why don't I just simply knock?"

He knocked. No answer he knocked gain no answer, then he got his mega phone and a very huge amplifier and placed it on the highest intensity and connected it to his mega phone…counted 1, 2, 3… "WAKE UP UCHIHA ITACHI!"

Inside the room.

Itachi was kinda startled.

"Huh its morning already, the sun is too bright." As Itachi was about open the door he looked at the girl beside him, and he smirked a bit she was cuddling very closely to him.

Itachi got out of the bed slowly making sure that he won't wake up Ino, to avoid her getting angry early in the morning, but Ino was a squirming in a way so he replaced himself with a pillow. He slowly went to the door not reconsidering putting a shirt on. He also forgot to wear a slipper that's why he felt the cold floor. (There was no carpet)

As Itachi was about to open the door…he noticed something wrong, he looked back at the bed and saw Ino rubbing her eyes.

"You better cover yourself." Itachi said

"Huh? Why? What am I doing in your room?" Ino said quite shock

"You we're sick."

"Oh…I see…thank…you…" Ino said in a whisper she was kind of embarrassed that she has to stay in Itachi's room and be a sort of a burden, she looked at his bare chest, he was heck muscular and hot if it wasn't for her pride she could have said it in his face.

Itachi didn't reply and went towards the door he turned the knob, as he opened it Deidara was there. He was had a black eye due to the boxing glove.

"Where did you get that black eye?" Itachi asked

"So much for waking you up." Deidara replied

"So why did you wake me up?" Itachi asked.

"Blondie's missing." Deidara said almost urgency in his voice

Itachi sighed and looked at Ino, and Deidara was kinda shocked to see her there in Itachi's bed. He looked at Itachi's bare chest and gave him a weird look. With that Deidara left, he was kind of sad.

--

Deidara hurriedly left and went back to the room where he left the tray, he looked at the sunflower, it already withered a bit a sunflower does need the sun…Deidara sighed and went to the kitchen with the tray. As he entered Kisame already finished the ruined eggs, and Kisame then noticed him and looked at the untouched tray with the perfect breakfast.

"So could I have that?" Kisame asked

"Yeah." Deidara's voice was firm but his tone of sadness was quite obvious

Kisame didn't bother asking anything further and started eating. Deidara walked out of the room went to the flower patch. He lay down at the grass and stared at the skies. He had feelings for Ino he knew it the first time he saw her at the forest that's why even if he's intention was to kill anybody in the way of his real mission—to recapture Haruno Sakura.

He unfastened his Akatsuki Cloak, this feelings swelling up in him was foreign, and the first time he ever felt it.

A/N: Yeah I'm SO SORRY! I updated so late…! And sorry for the Crappy Chapter…To be honest…most part of this chapter was made by my friend that's why it's so out-of-character…she said that it's okay to be weird and comedic from time to time…so…I'm REALLY SORRY!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well I've got this far…chapter 10! And even if it's not perfect I can say this is the most decent fic I've ever written in my whole life! Well…hope you like this chapter! Even if chapter 9 was kinda out of the plot…I'm really sorry by the OOCness of chapter 9 gomen…

--

Ino tried to stand up, she hasn't recovered yet again she is straining herself. Itachi had gone out on a mission along with Kisame. Sasori went to see their leader alone, and so only Deidara was in the hideout along with her.

She was in the room before, she just awoke and she's already there only Deidara told her that Itachi was out on a mission with Kisame and when she asked about the other guy Deidara said that Sasori went to their leader. Somehow she noticed that Deidara was kind of acting strange these past few days.

The fire flickered, she was not really in a stable condition from time to time her fever would raise and from time to time it would seem that she was ok and that she was never sick. She was now in sitting position, the wound on her back made her grimace as she tried to stand up. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling it had become a habit of hers when she's alone.

--

Tsunade sighed as she thought; it had been almost a week since she received the note and until now she's weighing things: Sacrifice Ino or let Akatsuki have the Kyuubi? If it was Sakura in Ino's place most likely Tsunade would risk it, but no…it was Ino so what was she supposed to do now?

"Tsunade-shihou you called for me?" Sakura's voice startled the 5th

"Yes, Sakura take a sit." Tsunade's voice was firm.

"Why did you call me shishou?" Sakura said as she sat

"So Sakura, do you still feel the same way about Ino?" Tsunade asked while looking straight in Sakura's eyes.

"What do you mean; honestly there is nothing between us!" Sakura said in confusion.

"No, I mean do you still consider her your best friend." Tsunade said.

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Yes." Sakura said firmly.

Tsunade looked at Sakura she finally decided on what to do.

--

Ino finally stood up, she was still in pain but it doesn't matter for now. She has to train she can't stay here for long…she doesn't want Shikamaru and Choji to come to this place risking their lives again. Yeah she has to train even if she is alone.

Moments passed by quickly and Ino is already growing tired, she sighed she wouldn't give up so easily, she knew she was weak and she's got to make up for it she always hated losing and being weak is losing.

Something then happened…somewhere within…for some unknown reason, tears were pouring down, she doesn't even know why…maybe it's because she was too much childish. Maybe…it was something else that she never knew existed or maybe she just ignored it for quite a long time now that it just started to go out on its own.

She kept on ignoring it and just continued on training, here is another proof that she's weak…she shows emotion that a ninja isn't supposed too.

--

Deidara was bored everybody was busy doing something when he just stayed around doing nothing. He yawned and continued pacing around without realizing it he was pacing towards Ino's room. He was about to leave when he heard low sobbing sound. He got curios and took a peek inside.

Ino was wiping away her tears, she sat down by the bed and took a deep breath, and is trying to compose herself. She stared at the ceiling and held up the black crystal, Itachi had explained to her what it was. Itachi said that he didn't trust her at all, and she understood why. How many times had she tried to escape but no success at all? Maybe she should just give up.

Deidara was already about to leave, he was feeling that very same feeling again. He turned his back, back then something urged him to stay. He couldn't keep his feelings inside forever, he wasn't like Itachi, or Kisame nor Sasori, he was unique and different.

He stood there and decided.

Ino was in her bed thinking her tears kept falling down but much more silently this time. She was conscious yet not. She didn't realize that Deidara entered her room. He looked at her and sat down he touched her cheeks and wiped the tears, it startled Ino.

"What are you doing here?" She screamed in surprise and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" Deidara asked.

"It's none of your business." She said as she looked away.

Deidara looked down at the floor, the feeling wouldn't just go away, but he knew one thing, he knew that it was Ino who was giving him those foreign feelings. Deidara looked at her, she was truly beautiful.

"I…I'm…sorry…for…being rude…" Ino said she never wanted to admit that as a hostage of S-rank criminals she was treated very well, as if she belonged with them.

"I'm sorry I entered without permission." Deidara said.

So far Deidara was next to Itachi to those she is almost comfortable with. She faced him and hugged him, she needed comfort badly right now she was being emotional, and she cried and cried in his shoulder, and Deidara hugged her back.

"I'm sorry…" Ino said as she looked down, she was red from embarrassment, but she was still holding unto him.

"Anytime." Deidara replied. "Wanna eat?" He continued.

"Yeah, sure…and…uhmm…Thank you…" She said as she beamed a smile at him a smile that same smile she only gave to Sasuke.

A/N: Well…yup! I did like this chapter personally! I have the knack of putting (…) so I'm sorry if it''s annoying :D I've read everything from chapter one nd I noticed a lot of spelling and grammar error I'm sorry about those. 


	11. Chapter 11

hr 

A/N: No Comment

hr 

Departure

hr 

"Surround the building" The ANBU squad leader's voice was low but firm. The ANBU squads nodded in response and did what was told.

Shikamaru looked at the old building he was sure Ino was there.

--

Ino woke up startled; she suddenly has this nagging feeling like something bad will happen.

She stood up and walked towards the door surprisingly the door wasn't locked she opened it and saw Sasori sitting, she looked at him, and tried to speak but unsurprisingly nothing came out. She rarely sees Sasori and she didn't want to talk to him, just by the looks of him already scares her. She gave up and closed the door back again.

She sat down at the bed her nostalgic feeling just won't disappear now she was quite sure something must be going on.

--

Itachi knew they we're surrounded he knew what they came for; he quickly walked out of his room.

--

The door opened and surprisingly Itachi walked in her room, Ino looked at him he startled her.

"Follow me."

"Why? What for?" Ino asked now she was sure something was going on.

He quickly grabbed her arm to make her stand up and he carried her bridal style.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you taking me!" Ino screamed.

Itachi didn't replied and just kept on going they used the back way where there we're fewer ninjas he couldn't really fight seriously with Ino in his arm so he just knocked them down and jump past them.

As Ino saw the ANBU she knew what was going on they came for her, and now was her chance, Itachi knew what was running through her mind after her fail attempts of escape she wouldn't let the opportunity pass.

--

"Don't even think about it." Itachi's voice was silent but there was a tone of threat in it.

"Who said I should follow you…?" Ino replied, Itachi then glared at her and used his sharingan to make her fall unconscious.

After quite sometime and after making sure there was no more ninja's pursuing them he stopped by a cave to rest, he putted Ino down and removed his cloak and covered it on her, he was tired. Things would have been easier if he just killed those ANBU but there are circumstances that don't allow it. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep he stayed awake to keep on watching.

Ino slowly opened her eyes Itachi didn't open a fire so that no ANBU could follow them; she saw that he putted his cloak on her so she wouldn't feel cold. She stood up and putted the cloak over Itachi thinking he was asleep.

Estimating the time it must be 3 or 4 in the morning. Somehow the idea of escaping didn't pass by her she looked at Itachi. He actually looked like an angel when he's asleep.

--

Itachi kept his eyes closed he was really tired from their long run; even a great S rank criminal is still human even if he doesn't make it too obvious. Ino stayed awake but she didn't try anything, but wonder about the others who got left behind.

Both of them are unaware that somebody was watching them, crimson sharingan eyes.

--

The sunrise was beautiful it was very clear in that cave. Itachi was awake as well and he watched with her.

"Let's go." Itachi's voice echoed in the cave.

"Where…? And besides we haven't eaten yet." Ino whined.

Itachi looked at north…

"There."

"Itachi why don't we eat first?" this was the first time Ino actually called him.

"Do whatever you like." Somehow Itachi learned to trust her.

--

After eating they quickly set out towards north, they didn't talk much since when Ino starts a conversation it ends up being one sided. They stopped to eat from time to time but they never really stopped to rest until night fall.

Itachi stared at her while they jump from tree to tree it was obvious she was tired but she wasn't complaining or anything something different worth while. Itachi then stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Ino asked.

He didn't reply and just leaned on a tree and closed his eyes. Ino didn't say anything and leaned on a tree to rest but quickly fell asleep.

--

Sasuke stared at his brother and the blonde mind walker. He had been following them ever since he saw them in the cave, Orochimaru told him to do whatever he likes with his brother.

He didn't recognize Ino because he was too busy of his revenge, The snow kept on falling but only lightly and not as much as before…winter is beginning to end.

--

Ino shivered a bit as she opened her eyes; it was another sunrise she slept so deeply she hadn't noticed how late it was.

"Why didn't you wake me up Itachi…?" Ino asked.

"Hn…" Itachi rarely replied to any of her questions especially if it's not related to a ninja's well being.

Ino stood up quickly grabbed the very little food they have left, for four days now it had became a habit to wake up, eat, travel, travel, and more travel. Honestly she doesn't know where they are heading and she doesn't know where they are either, but for the times that Itachi and her we're together she subconsciously have forged a relationship with him…

As they kept on going she could see somebody's silhouette forming behind the thick fog, and it seems Itachi knew who he was.

A/N: I thought so… my life is ruined…I have no more inspiration!


	12. Chapter 12

hr 

A/N: Chapter 12 already…? I need to start the wrap up!

hr 

Itachi stopped as his eyes narrowed, Sasuke what was he doing here? After 2 years he changed a lot and even for normal Genins like Ino she felt the evil Aura around him.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered as her eyes widened.

Sasuke gave her a quick look and smirked…His brother doesn't care for anyone so why would he bring along a weak Genin with him? Sasuke was one thing and Itachi was another too different yet too similar. Sasuke used the cursed seal and was about to use chidori, he already tried to use Chidori on Itachi before and Itachi was able to dodge it then so why would he use it again?

"I didn't know you we're that desperate you had to seek help from 'that' traitor." Itachi's voice was flat and no emotion whatsoever as usual.

"Whatever I do is none of your business." Sasuke growled he looked truly evil.

Ino was stunned now she could see it clearly they do look alike just like twins…and they both have Sharingan…now she knew…they we're blood related…they we're brothers.

Sasuke was running towards Itachi with a fully charged Chidori, Itachi remained where he was his brother's power didn't improve that much but it did. Ino's eyes widen but it got blurred because of the thick fog she just stood frozen to where she was, she had been a Sasuke fan girl for years but she didn't knew that he had a brother, and she couldn't believe that he was now right in front of her eyes attacking her captor, the cursed seal tainted his skin he was barely like the badass ninja of Konoha.

Itachi dodged the chidori and held Sasuke's wrist just like before. He looked at his brother and everything that happened the first time happened again…but something was different…it was a replacement technique…and somehow Itachi knew this and quickly faced the other way where the real Sasuke was about to punch him, he dodged and threw kunais and shurikens to keep his brother busy. It was not a nice scene to look at but Ino didn't blink, she just stared in shock.

After quite some time Sasuke charge another Chidori now the real one Itachi caught the first one but Sasuke charged another Chidori on his free hand, this caught Itachi off guard he was barely able to dodge it, it hit his abdomen just enough to slow him down. Sasuke smirked as he saw blood gushing at his brother's side this time Itachi's eyes narrowed and used his sharingan he did something Ino never saw before in their trainings, black flames appeard and everything was happening so fast. When end meets she just saw both of them on the ground both bloodied.

Now she tore in panic she doesn't know what to do, who was she going to help…she was a Konoha ninja she was supposed to help Sasuke but something tells her she have to help Itachi…She got to act fast…she doesn't know what to do anyway she's not a medical ninja or anything she doesn't have any equipment so what was she supposed to do?

Both of them are dying…Sasuke or Itachi…Just then Sound Ninja's appeared to get Sasuke she doesn't know what to do she can't take care of them on their own…and now their about to attack her…

A sea of Kunai was about to reach her, She closed her eyes waiting for the Kunais to reach her but then she heard a sound of clashing metals, she opened her eyes and even though bloodied Itachi still deflected the Kunai and glared at the Sound-nins with this they fled with Sasuke and Itachi who could barely stand in front of her.

"Let's go." Itachi's voice was as always as if not wounded but he was. They took off Ino's eyes was beaming with concerned but she couldn't do or say anything she was shock and she couldn't register anything anymore after what she had just witnessed, not long after they started towards north Itachi fell to the ground.

Ino kneeled down beside him and examined his wounds, it was deep and it's possible for him to die anytime he lost a lot of blood.

"Hey don't die!" She shook him and tried to wake him up, but he didn't budge. When he didn't she hugged him really tight but he wasn't moving.

Ino's tears were flowing now she had just shown her weakness. She stopped trying to wake him up and she putted his arms on her shoulder and even though she is having a hard time she didn't give up, after a non stop running must be pure luck Ino found a cottage not caring whether somebody lives there or not she just barged in and putted Itachi on a bed. She's not a medical ninja and she knows very little about it, she just knows you've got to have a precise chakra control, and somebody she holds dear.

She closed her eyes and opened the Akatsuki cloak she also removed his bloodied mesh shirt living him topless. She took a blanket and covered the part which was not wounded. That Chidori had hit him pretty badly and even though not used to blood she has to do something after all she's indebt to him in so many uncountable ways.

She had precise chakra control but she doesn't specialize in it, but what choice does she have? Doubtfully she has her arm outstretched while she let constant Chakra to pass through them, she closed her eyes and though of Itachi even when he was as cold as ice he was as gentle as the winds on a normal sunny day. She doesn't want him to die…after all she got attached to him already, after some unbelievably intimate awkward moments between them, she thought of him really hard and even if constant chakra flow will cause pain she doesn't mind it now. She looked at the flow of blood it already slowed down but by then he already lost too much, she looked at her pack and luckily there's a fresh bandage.

She watched him all night waiting for him to open his eyes but he didn't she cried all night as if it would make Itachi tell her she's weak. She didn't stop until she cried herself to sleep.

--

Itachi woke up he looked at Ino that was beside him blood in her hands as she slept beside him, her eyes told him she cried herself off all night he looked at where they are, he looked outside the window it was bright and sunny spring was coming quickly. He sat up and though wounded it didn't bother him that much.

Ino opened her eyes as she was awoken by Itachi's slight movements, as she saw Itachi sat up she quickly turned and hugged him, hugged him uncaring whether he would kill her because she was touching him, uncaring whether he will think she was weak and uncaring about everything else. She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it she was happy he was okay.

Itachi was shock but he didn't make it look obvious slowly he hugged Ino with one hand.

"I'm sorry…It's good your okay…I'm so glad" Ino said, not letting go of Itachi. Itachi just closed his eyes and he let Ino hug him…so Ino has a potential as a medical ninja as well…

Finally Ino let go of him and stood up… "Tell me if you need anything…Itachi…" Ino said as she washed the blood away from her hands. It was almost numb since, she strained it too much the night before, she prepared a meal sadly just enough for one person but she let it be after all Itachi needs to recover. She went to his room and surprised to see he was already standing by the window.

"Itachi don't strain your self too much…please…" Ino whispered full of concern, she putted the food on the tray and assisted Itachi back on the bed though it wasn't necessary. She looked down at the ground, he looked at her eyes it was full of concern…weeks before she was so mad at him, now she was so concern that it was like he was everything to her.

She stood up and apologized again while she went out she sat by the tree branch…what was the feeling she has now? It was different from the one she feels around Sasuke and different from the one she feels around Deidara. …and definitely different around Shikamaru

Childhood Crush…

Caring and Humorous Captor…

And…

Best Friend…

What about Itachi how do she see Itachi…? As she went back to the cottage she quickly closed the door. The pain in her hands is starting to annoy her but so what she was able tend Itachi it's just of equal value. Exhaustion was taking over but she learned to use low energy and conserve it. She entered the only room and checked on Itachi who was sitting and looking outside.

"Why don't you rest…I'll be on watch." Ino said.

"I can handle myself; don't be too concerned about me." He replied looking outside.

A/N: Yay I'm done with Chapter 12! Well deathrosekitty you took the idea out of my head! Okay this might have been clinch but I found it romantic! My inspiration is back yay!


	13. Chapter 13

hr 

A/N: Any violent reaction…hit me with a toaster and tell me why…I'm proud of this chapter!

hr 

Chapter 13 – Stained Memories

hr 

The Blizzard furiously blew along with the heated meeting within the Akatsuki hideout, on the very same day minutes after that meeting Itachi and Deidara met in the corridor.

"Itachi you jerk! Don't you know how much that will hurt…?" Deidara yelled as he advanced near Itachi and punched him.

Itachi just stood there and accepted the furious blow from the Iwagakure ninja…He was still standing there, and Deidara was looking at him very furiously he was panting very slowly and Itachi held him by the neck and spat at his cloak.

"You still don't understand do you? You heartless little- - -" Deidara was cut off

"You don't need to finish that sentence I'm not completely that heartless, you know that I was doing that because she was already hurt."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't want her to know what I feel."

Deidara looked at Itachi's eyes and for once saw the furious Magenkyou Sharingan fade away and his look change into something that can never be explained in words or actions.

--

They we're about to enter the Akatsuki hideout when Itachi felt a piercing pain from his sides.

"I told you, you shouldn't strain yourself too hard." Ino said full of concern.

"Don't concern yourself with me." Itachi said bluntly.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you know." Ino said as she looked the other way around.

"You should have just left me alone."

"Yeah I should have done that." Ino thought as she just stared at the snow and clenched her fist.

"Why didn't you just leave me behind after healing me?" Itachi said not looking at her.

Ino fell silent, while she just followed behind Itachi as they entered the hideout. As they closed the door behind them the Akatsuki leader appeared. He looked really furious.

"Itachi I have to talk to you...we have to talk about the girl." The Leader said coolly.

"Girl?" Ino thought in disbelief.

--

The leader was giving Ino emotionless stares, as if he was reading her like an open book. He was talking to Itachi on his table while she just stayed by the door way…but what are they talking about? She couldn't hear them on where she's standing on.

"Itachi you we're supposed to bring me the bait for the Kyuubi. Do you know how much, of a failure this mission is?" The leader said as he advanced near Itachi who was kneeling down to pay his respect. He was having second thoughts of replying but then just held back and let the leader kick him.

"Don't do that!" Ino shouted as she saw how Itachi was being treated.

"You better shut your mouth you insolent pest." The leader said really pissed.

"My lord we also failed in assassinating Orochimaru…" Kisame said, Kisame and the others just arrived after escaping from the Konoha ANBU.

"And you have to let go of the traitor?" The leader said furiously.

"I knew it the genjutsu I placed on Kabuto must be discovered by Orochimaru already." Sasori said

"Or maybe it lost it's efficiency. Oh boy" Deidara followed.

"All because Deidara wasn't doing his job properly." Itachi said while looking at the floor.

"Oh excuse me Itachi…you are the one who was not doing his job, while me I had to dispose of those ANBU while you had to settle a score with your snot nosed little brother." Deidara said in a who-do-you-think-you-are-blaming- - manner

"But you're showing weakness you should know that." Itachi still looking at the floor since he was still bowing.

"Well if we got the wrong person we're better off killing her, than making her miserable days waiting for someone to rescue her when we all know there's nobody there to help her." Kisame suggested as grinned in an evil manner.

"Brilliant deduction Kisame I was thinking of the same thing." Sasori said initially agreeing.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and let me live." Ino said infuriated already.

"Well I was thinking the Samehada could taste a woman's blood like yours." Kisame said in a blood-thirsty-manner.

"Or maybe we could just torture her slowly until somebody from that weak village comes for her, and if nobody comes we will desecrate her pathetic corpse." The leader said while he advanced and stood in front of Ino cupping her cheeks and squishing them making her twitch, without warning she slapped him across his face.

"Oh…this weak pathetic saucy little harlot has the guts to do that." The leader insulted.

"Boss you shouldn't do that." Deidara said as he try to be emotionless.

"Why not?" The leader said with a smug look on his face.

"It was stated in the rule book that we must respect, the hostage even at times that it would demand great anger towards both sides." Deidara said matter-of-factly tone

"Your still a newbie…no doubt about" Itachi said mockingly

"Shut the hell up all of you! You don't know me well!" Ino said furiously while she attempted to punch the leader in the face but sadly, he managed to catch her wrist.

"For somebody like you you're still no match for me." He said while he slowly crushed Ino's wrist, Ino slowly groaned as she received the slow crushing pain. Kisame chuckled at the sight of it.

"The next time you fail I won't accept apologies or excuses and the next time you fail I'll kill this woman in front of you, and you know who you are." The leader said as he finished staring at Ino.

"Meeting adjourned." Itachi said, as the leader, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi left the room. Leaving only Deidara and Ino.

"You didn't need to defend me." Ino said really irritated.

"I don't know why I had to defend but would you at least thank me?"

"Sorry I thought all members of Akatsuki are supposed to be heartless and emotionless."

"I'm different right now and it's all because of you."

"Is this a way for you get happiness by confusing a person who already is suffering too much, too much time with psychopaths."

"I am not a psychopath at the moment I am being who I am right now…Deidara I am not the person who doesn't care at the moment being sarcastic just to confuse the enemy I am being who I really am."

"Shut up and stop making me feel better because honestly you're making me feel worse."

"Look I'm trying to stick with and back up your butt, and I can't really say it straight forward but…"

"That's it Deidara if you really want me gone, screw up on your Orochimaru mission and just let your boss kill me, besides that's what you guys want, and I should let you know that your plan on kidnapping Sakura wouldn't work."

"You just don't understand how I feel for you."

"Excuse me but for a guy like you you're technically losing it, or maybe I'm being delusional already."

"Ino you don't really get it do you?"

"You know stop you better just get going because I really don't know how I feel about you!"

"You do understand now what I meant about my emotion?"

"NO! WHAT I FEEL RIGHT NOW IS THAT I WANT TO KILL YOU OR I JUST WANT TO LOSE IT OR MAYBE I'M GETTING THE PYSCOPATH DIESES ALREADY."

Just then Deidara hugged Ino, around his arm really close and tight…

"Don't you feel it moving?"

"Deidara…" Ino mumbled and Deidara gave her a glimpse. Just then Ino punched Deidara with her injured arm.

"Don't make me choose… you bastard…now leave me alone…" She then pushed him back and closed the door in his face with a strong thud.

--

Deidara stood up and saw Itachi leaning on the wall which happens to be a meter away from the room and the conflict begun…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - - Don't Look at Me…

A/N:

--

Meeting the Akatsuki leader and everything being clearer Ino thought her life would end there…but it didn't she was alive and well, except for her wrist though. She hated in there she hated everything that had became the outcome of her stubbornness…if only she listened…if only she didn't let emotion take over then maybe everything would have been all right then maybe she wouldn't be suffering.

--

Itachi stood by the backyard he stared at the snow everything was white; he sat down by the mattress and leaned on the wall, he couldn't help over hearing Ino and Deidara's conversation, and even if he doesn't show it he was affected with the fact that Deidara was interested with Ino.

--

Deidara leaned on the windowsill he thought about how Itachi reacted when they we're talking about Ino's feeling…

"**_I don't want her to know how I feel."_**

…**_for the first time the furious Magenkyou Sharingan faded away and his look change into something that can never be explained in words or actions._**

Their leader must have known how both of them felt about Ino, unbelievable. They must not mess up on their upcoming mission…or it's Ino who's going to pay the price… He stood up as he prepared.

--'--'--

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi stood for a briefing. The leader smirked as he appeared in front of them with the unconscious Ino… Itachi's eyes narrowed, and Deidara's surprise was obvious.

"In this mission I'll be giving you a time limit…" The leader spoke with amusement in his voice.

"Time limit?" Deidara was puzzled. Is this some sort of a game?

"If you fail or you're late she will suffer in place of you…Deidara…Itachi…" Now the hint of amusement in their leader's voice is obvious, very obvious… just then a figure appeared,

"You remember experiment number five and his abilities don't you?" He continued

--

A mission to Assassinate…

They must assassinate Orochimaru within 2 days if they fail or they're late who knows what the leader has in store for Ino? Definitely the leader knew how they felt just by the way he was looking at them. Obviously Sasori and Kisame wouldn't care less after all they want Ino dead so what is the point of coming with Itachi and Deidara in this mission? They don't know themselves they just know it's some sort of an obligation.

The wound Itachi got from Sasuke wasn't completely healed yet so he has some restriction when moving but it's not something to pay attention to… the simple interest he had for Ino had become something else, something else far more complicated. Something he never felt before, he feels warm when she smiles, feels angry when she's hurt and when he looks at her everything suddenly becomes silent and he sees nobody but her, he wouldn't believe that he was in love he would never admit such weak feelings.

Deidara looked over the trees he stared at the clearing it was well hidden just like Orochimaru, he never changed a bit even after he left Akatsuki. Deidara examined the place he wasn't the one who wanted to mess up this mission after all he loved Ino and he wanted to admit it, it just so happen that circumstances didn't allow it. He was an S rank criminal, he was part of Akatsuki, and he betrayed his country most of all he was supposedly a heartless guy who wasn't meant to fall in love.

--

Ino woke up she slowly opened her eyes, she felt something soft on her back so she knew she was on a bed. Everything was blurry at first but the pain on her wrist completely awakened her, what happened? Why is she unconscious? All she remembers was she stayed on the room where the heated meeting was she cussing and cursing the leader and the so called psychopaths who happened to be the members of Akatsuki. Most of all she was cussing and cursing herself. Then what happened? She doesn't remember anymore…

The leader smirked as he saw her wake up he was curious what made 2 of his most loyal members fall for her, even if Itachi tries to keep the feelings clouded the leader noticed how different he acted when he broke her wrist and how he glared when he saw her unconscious. Deidara was a newbie but the leader saw his potential when he first saw him, it was hard to believe he would fall just because of some weak, useless ninja.

As Ino shook her head to clear her head she had a glimpse of the leader and stopped to give him a glare, he hated this guy a lot he was arrogant…

The leader then sat right next to her and looked at her expression he had two days alone with her, he could do anything he wanted. He cupped her chin, even if he could kill her so easily, she wasn't pleading like those normal ones and even if she was scared she didn't look like it very much, maybe that's what made her so attractive to the eyes of Deidara and Itachi but for the leader she was just like those trash he had encountered, over the years and he wasn't so impressed.

--

--

--

--

A day had passed only one day remaining…

Itachi leaded Kisame, Sasori and Deidara through the maze of Orochimaru's lair just like what you would expect of a prodigy who became ANBU captain at the age of 13, they didn't encounter any ninja's which made them suspicious that it must be a trap and it was actually the wrong place but something tells Itachi it was the place, Orochimaru may really just be overly confident about his hiding place or maybe he already knew he's old friends came to visit and he wanted to openly welcome them.

Finally they stood on a gigantic door with inscriptions of some words and a picture of an Anaconda was drawn as if to welcome them.

The Door then opened, seriously Itachi could have done this mission alone but they're Organization had been busy taking the tailed demons that they had completely neglected Orochimaru, and so he had the chance of learning new jutsu's to counter the his attacks and now that he enslaved Sasuke he probably know how to counter the Sharingan which is his main offensive weapon.

Orochimaru smirked at the sight of his old 'friends' the sound ninjas stood in a formation around Orochimaru and Sasuke was beside him. Itachi injured him badly but then maybe it was one of the curse seals effect, or maybe Kabuto simply healed him after all Kabuto is a good medical ninja.

"So what's your business here my old friends?" Orochimaru's tone wasn't a sarcastic one but he was being sarcastic.

Itachi didn't reply he just stood in there Orochimaru knows why they're here and he was obviously prepared he has over a hundred ninja around him that coward Orochimaru. Kisame yawned Orochimaru was still a coward and he was still ingenuous that crazy snake.

The sound ninja started the attack Kisame took out his Samehada and with on strike he killed a dozen of them, Sasori took out his puppets and had them do the work Deidara made his usual clay figures. Itachi went straight towards Orochimaru but Sasuke faced him instead. He quickly caught his brother and threw him across the room; he knew his brother's strength can never be compared to his he just gets his strength from that cursed seal, and now he wouldn't let himself be defeated he wouldn't fail this mission. He kept on charging towards Orochimaru, just then Kabuto was there to defend him. Itachi narrowed his eyes as he easily passed through him. Orochimaru smirked disappeared he couldn't use any jutsu just yet his arms we're still dead. Just then Sasuke re appeared and started attacking Itachi, it wasn't so surprising after all he lived all his life just for revenge that he wanted; he wanted to be an 'avenger.'

--

--

--

--

Ino's swollen wrist had became worse she didn't touch it or anything she didn't care less that stupid Akatsuki leader…he never took his eyes off her she hated him so much! She won't eat and she won't budge, she stayed where she was uncaring of anything anymore…whether they fail or not it's not like she's going back to Konoha and it's not like everything will be back the way they we're. Maybe she should have left Itachi to die and maybe she should just run away after all Itachi wasn't grateful and after all Itachi was never indebted to anybody. He never asked Ino for help, so why did she do what she did for what reason? She repeatedly asked herself, Itachi asked the same question before and she didn't know the answer, now she wanted to know.

--- - ,\\,' \\ /

-- -- \\ /

-- -- \\ /

-- - \/ \\ /

-- ------- \\/

----------

Orochimaru fled along with his comrades left alive, which includes Sasuke and Kabuto they fled as fast as they could they knew Akatsuki was strong since he came from that organization and he left because Itachi became much stronger than him and now he became even more stronger something to be expected.

Sasori, Kisame, Deidara and Itachi followed suit behind them it was getting late and their deadline was coming they must hurry. When they thought they caught him…it was a fake…that snake really is a snake. Now their late and they failed…it was a trap from the start…everything was well planned. Now Ino gets it and Deidara couldn't help it so he punched the tree beside him, it was a clear sign of frustration and also a clear sign of weakness… Experiment number five was designed to be a brutal killing machine and he was meant to follow any orders given to him he was a mere puppet of mass destruction. The worse part was Experiment number five has the abilities of each members of Akatsuki…and even if it was still a proto type it was dangerous.

--

As they arrived in their hideout Deidara was gloomy he was quiet on the way back and he's usually the talkative one but this time he was as quiet as everybody else he knew their leader meant business.

Itachi acted indifferently he was usually like that, but deep inside he was feeling something unexplainable…and something he didn't want to admit. Why did they have to fail anyway?

--

Experiment number 5 stood in the middle of the room behind was Ino she looked really different, what happened on the 2 days of their absence? She has bruises all over her arm, probably her wrist developed a problem since nobody paid any attention to it even Ino herself, and she had a series of cuts. She was looking down at the ground her emerald eyes showed no life, it's lost its shine the shine that captured Deidara and Itachi. Just then the leader appeared beside Ino he's smirk was evident.

"Well she was a nice companion indeed." He stated as he stroked her hair she remained unmoved.

Deidara wasn't able to speak anymore, what kind of punishment did he do now? Itachi stood still he knew what the leader did…since Experiment number 5 had each of their abilities the leader had experiment number 5 use the Magenkyou Sharingan on her, but what kind of things did he have her see or what kind of thing did he have her experience? The looks of it, it was something brutal.

The leader's expression then became serious now… "Another failure and she gets it again, and this time I won't let her live anymore." With that the leader left along with experiment number 5

Deidara quickly rushed to her he looked at her. The others left and went to their own rooms. Deidara carried Ino to his room she was traumatized the usual psychological problem victims of the Magenkyou Sharingan experience most of them end up being like that forever especially if their weak, but Ino wasn't weak she could go through this. He put her down; he first tended to her wrist. She winced in pain but she didn't talk, he then cleaned the cuts he wondered where she could have got them, was there some sort of struggle or something?

After that he sat down beside her and started talking to her but she didn't reply he wasn't even sure if she was listening she just stared in space and Deidara couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey…I just want you to know that I'm serious…and I'm sorry we failed our mission." He said sorry.

Ino didn't look at him or anything but she spoke… "Stupid…you're so stupid…" She said in a barely audible voice.

He smiled and he hugged her… Just then a knock was heard.

"Come in." Deidara said as he released Ino. It was Itachi; he sat down at the chair by the door.

Itachi gave Deidara the signal to come near him. "Deidara…the more you act like that the more the leader would torment her…" He said simply

"I know…but it's about time I let her know I'm serious." Deidara replied with such weak emotion.

Just then another knock was heard… Deidara sighed… "Come in…"

Sasori then entered… "The leader calls for you Deidara."

And so Deidara left the room leaving Itachi and Ino alone… Ino was still staring in space her usual glow was gone but not completely… and so Itachi took the liberty of approaching her.

"It's hot in here…" She said, she was definitely not okay her expression was gloomy well at least she talks now better than how she was minutes before.

Itachi stood up and offered his hands and Ino took it they walk towards the backyard where the snow was lightly falling she smiled slightly…

"Hey…" She said.

"Hn" Itachi was deep inside glad that at least even a bit he was helping her.

"The reason I didn't leave you when I had the chance was because…"

Itachi looked at her, her eyes still showed pain and it was something that most people close to her would notice her eyes was darker than usual and her smile isn't as warm as it usually was.

"Because…I…learned to trust you and I learned to stick with you I learned to consider you as my friend…and…" She stopped.

"and…I…I…"

Then Deidara Arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/n: To tell you guys the truth I don't know where this story is going my friend who helps me to move on went to California she would study there( I live in the Philippines)…and now I'm alone she left me alone to do this!

I planned to end the first arc here but if it doesn't work then the first arc will end somewhere in the next chapters.

I've been repeating things for over 4 chapters now so I'm sorry if it's kind of annoying that's probably because I couldn't think properly…it's honestly hard to make ItaInoDei fic that's not OOC since it's not really possible It's just that Itachi and Ino are my fave characters and Deidara I never really know him I just read a few chapters on the manga and I kinda liked his personality his not so heartless ;

Well anyway that's what a fanfiction is for! Again thanks for the never ending support! I love you all! This wouldn't be possible without your reviews!

MIA—Missing in Action

OOC--- Out of Character

--

The leader sat down on his "throne" as he was smirking as he looked at Deidara they didn't have any mission that day the leader will leave to go to another one of their hideout. Akatsuki have multiple bases as to make sure that none of the countries would catch them. Ino was still alive and she was to remain with them, or will she? They still have two main mission to get the Kyuubi and to kill Orochimaru that's all nothing more nothing else.

The leader told Deidara something, something that is hard to intervene with. The cuts it was a struggle he was right, it was something inevitable. The leader knew they we're to fail and he wanted to make sure that she would die whether they failed or not, he wanted to get rid of the nuisance.

--

That night when Deidara was called…

"What is it my lord…?" Deidara asked knowing there was something wrong.

"That girl she'll die 5 days from now." The leader replied.

Deidara stood in shock as he struggled to say something. "What do you mean my lord…?" He asked.

"You saw the cuts didn't you? You should have an idea by now." The leader answered in a your-smart-are-you-not? tone.

Deidara wasn't able to reply to that he had an idea the first time he saw it, and he couldn't believe he was right. She was poisoned the leader used **_that _**poison only finest medic nins could make an antidote for that and now he was realizing what the leader wanted to happen. The leader wanted to tie him on a leash.

"What do you want me to do my lord?" Deidara answered his teeth and fist clenched.

"I want you to kill her yourself…or if you want she'll suffer until she dies." What a hard choice to make

He wasn't able to answer

"You may go now Deidara."

Deidara then left.

--

Itachi stood by a tree branch he was thinking of a plan to kill Orochimaru it goes first before the Kyuubi they have less than a year as a deadline, and Ino he knew what those cuts were, that was the reason she wasn't smiling warmly or why she doesn't argue much anymore and the reason to reasoning it was because of that poison it first targets the physical body the longer it stays in the body the weaker it gets. Then the heart afterwards the brain the antidote was hard to make and ingredients was very rare for it and very few was actually successful in making it promptly.

She was growing weaker it had been 2 days after the poison was injected and she knew what was coming the leader explained most of the details to her after all. And she wasn't surprise if she'll die young and full of regrets. She was staying in Deidara's room he offered it and she couldn't object anymore she would just cry herself to sleep or sometimes Deidara would make her laugh until she would sleep…

Deidara hadn't made up his mind yet, kill her with his own hands or see her suffer. Being with her makes things harder the more she stays with him the more she becomes close to his heart but the more she gets close to him the more he feels her pain.

That day was the third she was walking by the yard, she told Deidara she had to be alone for a while, so he allowed her he needed sometime off as well anyway.

She leaned by a tree and looked up the sky it was clear and around her was pure white by that time she was already coughing off blood it was attacking her heart already affecting her oxygen intake and her blood circulation. Itachi then saw her he jumped down the tree and looked at her she saw him, weakly she smiled. She thought of all the times she wished Itachi was dead and thought of the times she was actually thankful she met him.

He sat beside her without thinking of any reason anymore he just knew he was obligated to do it. She stared at his sharingan and adored it she then held his cheeks a forbidden touch…but he allowed it she was dying anyway. With this he was able to look at her pale face her hair was down and her aqua green eyes reflected pain and sadness. Almost like his.

"I always wanted to hold you like this…" she whispered that was the loudest she could.

He kept on looking at her he remembered his mother. He slain her, but he has no regrets he never regretted anything he was a prodigy that wouldn't think again even with his own mother and father even with his best friend.

She held him tightly then she just smiled. If it was another woman he would have killed her for touching him nobody has the right of touching him after all he used to ignore hundreds of women. He held her back she was the first woman who made him smile even if it was never visible he would always smile when she made attempts to escape and fail.

She was surprised at this gesture but she felt it and memorized the feeling it might be the last thing she does. He then looked at her eyes and pulled her closer until their lips touched, Ino was supposedly reserving her first kiss to Sasuke but she allowed it she saw Sasuke was with the snake and what she wants could never happen anymore in 2 days or so she's dead she wanted to know how a kiss feels from Itachi or Sasuke or whoever.

Deidara saw everything… he sat down beside her while she was resting, her body was weak enough…

"Deidara…Kill me please…I'm in a lot of pain…" Her voice was shaking and she was cold it was almost her fourth day, it was starting to attack the brain soon her senses would be shut down and she would be just like a vegetable.

"I can't do that…you have to fight…" Deidara was not looking at her anymore doing so was hard just hearing her voice was hard enough.

She just closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep that was all she was capable off she was too tired to talk about it anyway and doing so will just hurt more.

--

It was her fourth day Deidara carried her outside then she asked to be alone at first Deidara refused but she insisted she wanted to forget everything at least.

Her surroundings were barely visible and she could barely hear the wind, Itachi was there…how could Deidara leave her alone? The reason was clear he couldn't stand seeing her like that.

Itachi carried her he'd bring her back to Konoha at least before she dies she would be able to see her homeland, at least her loved ones would see her she would die happily. Deidara knew what Itachi was to do he wanted her to return to Konoha as well but the chakra barrier was something the leader created that last exactly for 5 days exactly after Ino dies before it disperses. Itachi knew about it he knew about the barrier but he would still try he does whatever he wants nobody could tie him in a leash.

The barrier was a strong one but it was weak already it was a day before it fully disperses, with his eye technique he could easily go through it and he did but there was still a problem it takes 3 days before they would arrive at the grounds of Konoha but Suna was 2 days away chances are a medic nin who could make the antidote it was hard to take that risk. But still 2 days is too long…but he would try he was willing to risk it.

--

The travel was long but he didn't stop and even if he was carrying Ino he was fast, Ino felt that they we're traveling but her senses was already shutting down she couldn't do anything anymore.

--

It was the fifth day Itachi would stop for a quick moment to give her water that was the only thing she could feed on she couldn't chew anymore and she doesn't have the strength to do anything by herself anymore so Itachi had to transfer it using mouth to mouth method. She fell into her oblivion soon afterwards. Itachi hadn't eaten anything for the past two days he had to go as fast as he could. He doesn't even sleep anymore. She was in a Coma already it was sunset soon she was dead.

They arrived to Suna but Itachi couldn't go any longer he was an S rank criminal, so as they often spot Ninja's scouting he hoped somebody would find her before it was too late. He watched from afar until a group of Suna ninjas found her. With that he left.

--

Exactly on that day Tsunade was at Suna to renew the alliance agreement she was about to return to Konoha when her help was asked by the hospital, she looked to see Ino, Itachi returned her forehead protector and so Tsunade recognized it was her she was the MIA ninja that for almost 4 months didn't return or heard from. She did her best the ingredients was hard to find since they we're rare but with the help of other ninja's and since most of the ingredients was found on the dessert things got a bit easier, Ino's life was at risk until now she was still unconscious, her survival was one in a hundred.

--

Deidara wished that Ino was okay he knew Itachi would be able to think of something and he was right.

Itachi returned soon afterwards he knew Tsunade would be able to help her, what a lucky coincident it was Destiny and Faith was at their side.

--

"Suna ninjas found her by the oasis." The 5th's voice was strained she seemed tired as well.

"What at lucky coincident it was then." It was her sensei's voice; she recognized the worried tone in it

She slowly opened her eyes everything was blurry at first but her vision got used to the light she saw Asuma and Tsunade talking their eyes was beaming with worry, she was still unbelievably alive what about Akatsuki what happened to them what happened to Deidara and Itachi?

"Tsunade-sama…Asuma-sensei, where am I?" She asked in a sickly tone.

"Ino! How are you feeling?" Asuma asked with a sudden surprise.

"I'm fine…!" She replied as she smiled.

"You've been in bed for a week, unconscious don't strain yourself." Tsunade said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama and thank you."

"Ok I'll be at my office." Tsunade answered as she left.

"Ino how are you what happened that night?" Asuma asked he was obviously concerned.

"I don't remember much…" She replied it was actually true the poison after attacking the brain brings permanent damage the patient may lose parts of her memories in her case the memories of the past 4 months.

"Tell me what you remember, any information will help."

"There was a blizzard and Sasuke I saw him…"

"Continue."

"He used Chidori…and…that's as much as I remember…"

"That's ok what's important now is your back after 4 months."

"I've been gone for four months…?" This ranged through her mind 4 months and she doesn't even remember what happened.

A/N: YAY! I was able to end the 1st ARC! Thank You Guys! You're a big help! The second arc would be more of ItaIno so critique will be a big help! Thank You a lot! Wouldn't be possible without you!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: The Second Arc begins here!

I disclaim everything except the idea

--

It was late Ino just came from a mission and she was tired and she just want to lie down in bed and sleep, she pulled off her Chuunin uniform and took a bath. The warm water soothed her tense body.

After 4 years her lost memories of that winter never returned it could be a good thing since nothing that much is worth what she went through but it could be the opposite. The only thing she remembered was that night when she saw Sasuke used Chidori nothing more. She never found anymore pieces her sensei told her that the time would come and everything would be back he never told her about Akatsuki or Itachi in that case.

She got her robe and covered herself and she dried her hair with a towel she looked out the window, the full moon brightly shone. The black crystal necklace reflected its light.

Asuma gave it to her, when she was discharged from the hospital. He said she was wearing it when the Suna ninja's found her but he also said that he doesn't remember her wearing them before she took them and she thanked him. She personally went to Suna to thank the ninja's that found her, and she asked them where they found her and she went there hoping she'd find traces of her lost memories but nothing came back.

--

**_It was a black crystal attached to a string it wasn't really ugly nor was it pretty. It was simple yet something attractive…She doesn't remember that it was a tracker and wherever she goes Itachi would know._**

_**- -**_

She closed her eyes and slept it had been 4 years and she was living a normal ninja's life why would she bother trying to remember that winter 4 years ago, as far as everyone believes she was already satisfied with her current life, Sakura never asked what happened that winter nobody did and she liked it better that way she wouldn't know what to answer anyway. In truth she still has the desire for finding out what happened that winter she still wished that one day everything would just go back, somewhere in her heart and mind there was a place for that.

--

The voice of Ino's mother made her jump… she forgot she got to meet Sakura so Sakura went to fetch her, she was 18 now but she still lived with her family she promised herself she'd stay with them until she was 21.

She wore her normal Chuunin uniform, and went downstairs. Sakura waved at her and she ran to her. Sakura was a successful medical ninja now and is a member of ANBU, she thought of wanting to join ANBU but she thought she still needs to sharpen her skills, joining the ANBU may lead to finding her memories they get access to more places and get more information.

Sakura ranted about things along the way they had a very nice conversation they didn't notice they we're at their destination. It was the death forest the Chuunin exams were to be held here again this year, and they thought maybe they'd find interesting students. This was where Sasuke's life began to change where Ino's team helped team 7 to fight the sound nins.

It was hard to believe that with everything they've been through as kids was shaken when they learned that both of them had a crush on Sasuke. This relationship was reestablished though, and it was a good thing.

--

They watched as the students lined up to get their scroll it was really similar on the way they did it 6 years ago, she smiled at the sight of it, the sight of excited Genins getting for a wild time of their lives, they're role there was to be a part of some kind of a jury that judges if the Genin is worthy to become a chuunin.

--

The day was long but then it was nice remembering things about your childhood, how good it felt when you laughed with other chuunins when they told you how they became a chuunin.

She became a great ninja and people wondered why she won't advance to ANBU when she could always pass… in truth she always wanted t o be an ANBU but killings…killing is something hard. It's not like all ANBU kill but what if there was a mission where she had to kill could she do it? Even so, as I said before she still needed to be more skilled.

--

She waved goodbye to Sakura as they passed her house, she passed by Shikamaru's house he wasn't home he was a member of ANBU but still acts as a chuunin captain, it was rare for him to be home now. Then again Ino would often ask Shikamaru to accompany her for a while when he was home, She had known Shikamaru ever since she was born, she had grown fund of him and she would often laugh when her parents told her that she was already engaged to him. Friendship was all she could offer to him and that was the same for him. Shikamaru liked a Suna ninja already he never told anybody except her and she just smiled at him and congratulated him, he never changed even if he was a greater ninja than her. She used to boss him around too much, but he never complained he would just say "How troublesome." He really was worthy of the position he was holding now.

--

She took her keys and went straight to her room, surprised to see a letter by the door. She took it and read it.

It was an invitation to a private pub but there was no name from who it's from so she asked her mom about it, her mother said she didn't notice anybody. She sighed, would she go or not it looks suspicious enough not to go but she was curious so she ended up going.

--

The place looked completely normal but she didn't confide herself so easily it might be a genjutsu. She went inside, there was a lot of chuunins she knew what was the party about?

She sat down at the corner and observed everybody they all looked normal so what's the point of not putting the name of the sender probably he or she forgot? She leaned on the table and thought of leaving, she was fund of the pub but tonight she doesn't feel like drinking.

She went outside and started walking home; she walked in an empty alley and sighed what's with that stupid invitation anyway. She stopped as she saw a figure.

"It's been a while." The voice was deep and cold.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked she wasn't really in panic since patrol squads are normally around.

"I just wanted to see how your doing." The voice was indifferent but it sounds really familiar.

--

A/N: So who's this guy now? I don't know myself! Heheheh….! Well suggestions are welcome! I'm doing this alone so it's kinda hard.

Thx for the people who constantly makes me feel loved :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: Processing… I forgot it was Itachi's birthday! I made a super-late-temporary-birthday drawing for Itachi… check out my gallery on deviantart.

Moonlight-fox. Hokage

I don't have a BETA reader and never had so my grammar sucks…I disclaim everything.

--

As she saw his crimson eyes, images flashed in her head. How is he related to her? He walked closer to her, his figure more visible than before. He was wearing a black cloak with red patterns of clouds, his forehead protector has lines marking that he betrayed Konoha, his hair was tied in a ponytail and his crimson eyes we're mesmerizing.

As the images flashed her head started to hurt, and she saw how this guy and Sasuke fought, and she saw the sound nins was about to attack her but this guy saved her.

"Who are you really? How are you related to that winter four years ago?" She asked with a sudden interest in her voice.

"My identity is not your business; I see that you're fine now." With that he disappeared.

"What the hell…who was that guy?" She thought as she continued to pace back home.

--

The sun was bright as she opened her eyes, the first thing she thought of doing was to see her sensei, she was finding Asuma when Choji arrived saying that the Godaime was looking for her. She pushed the thought of seeing Asuma first and quickly went to the Hokage's office.

She knocked on the door and Tsunade told her to come in. Tsunade was pacing back and fourth, something was wrong the heavy atmosphere says it. Ino closed the door behind her quietly waiting for Tsunade to talk to her.

"Yamanka Ino."

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Ino asked, she was rarely called to the hokage's office now that she's a chuunin her captain usually gives her an assigned mission.

"You know about the ANBU advancement exam right?" Tsinade said her voice was quite doubtful but firm.

"Yes…" She answered quite knowing what the Godaime wants her to do.

"Most of our ANBU's have been dispatched on their own mission and only a few was left most of them injured, we need new members of ANBU and every year the applicants get fewer and fewer but the needs of ANBU grows bigger and larger, I need you to advance to ANBU as soon as possible I heard you're one of the chuunins available I'm sure you'll pass the ANBU exam." Tsunade took a deep breath after she spoke, she didn't really want to force anyone to become and ANBU but they are in desperate need.

Ino had always gave being an ANBU a thought weighing advantages and disadvantages and she always shook the idea but now it's the Godaime herself asking her to do it. "I'll do it Tsunade-sama." She said it quickly with no doubt she made up her mind.

--

As soon as she went home she prepared her holster, a part of her is excited while a part of her was scared. She closed her eyes and composed her self, the ANBU advancement exam was still 2 weeks away and before the exam itself their will be a diagnostic exam those clearly unfit will not be eliminated.

After packing she laid down on her bed it was still early so she decided to take a quick nap. She didn't know somebody was watching her…

"So I guess will meet again…" The thought rang through Itachi's mind.

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter and the short chapter as well school started for me 2 days ago I live in the Philippines and we have different time I know you know that just stating it : ) so hope you like it :D all I can say is the chances of DeiIno in this arc is really, really low currently on the manga as far as I was able to read Deidara lost his arms both of them so there thank you for the support even if I suck and thank you all for making me feel loved :


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: So hello! I'm here again XD so how are you guys? Chapter 18 is here!

Standard Disclaimer applied.

--

The ANBU diagnostic exam didn't go to well but she survived but it didn't leave her a good impression of ANBU though. She had to do…

9 D rank missions which is quite easy

7 C rank missions which is relatively easy

5 B rank missions quite normal for a chuunin

3 A rank mission, in 2 days.

Everything couldn't get worse but it did, the examiner told those who successfully passed will be a squad and do an S rank mission. Not something to be happy about. Why? First who knows how the other examines act or their personalities or something, making a random team is definitely not good. Second the exam will happen the next day with no time to prepare whatsoever. Third…it's an S rank mission! Why would anybody in their proper head send out a random team with no teamwork and don't even know each other out on a mission! Are they really planning to kill them all?

She sighed as she closed the door behind her; it's not a surprise ANBU entrance is hard but the thing is she wasn't suppose to take it but the Godaime asked her herself so she had no choice she was indebted to the 5th. Now she wondered how Shikamaru was able to survive and Choji as well.

Sakura visited her the day before she takes the Diagnostic test to give her tips; the thing is she didn't have Sakura's monstrous strength or her magnificent intellect, in the end she had to rely on herself.

What the hell could she do about it anyway? She needed rest so after cleaning and preparing she slept she has a very long and dangerous day ahead of her.

--

The examiner briefed them on their mission, information taking and assassination. They had to take information from an infamous gang in the country of Mist. The gang used to be morbid killers until their numbers completely decreased and the group got disbanded only a few remained known, but they are still considered skilled and dangerous. They had to take information about the gang's acting leader and assassinate him or her. The idea seems easy but the mission itself was hard.

On the way to Mist the unknown squad members get to introduce themselves, she was one of the three kunoichi and the rest we're male ninjas, As they arrived in Mist the act began, they we're disguised as ordinary people for if the gang knew Konoha ninja's was here they would put up their guard. As the examiner told them the gang's hideout was at the edge of the country, not a very good place to have a good time in.

--

As they arrived at the edge of the country the stench of liquor was evident, doesn't anyone care whether they're polluting the air or not? Ino's job was to take most of the information as well as the other kunoichi in the group; Ino was used to these kinds of job though she was having second thought, the female ninja's always get to do the dirty work…to seduce the victim.

As she entered the bar along with the other kunoichi, they got lustful look from the drunken guys, they quickly went to find their victim, and they don't have much time.

They saw their target the long mission began…

--

Akatsuki was in the country of Mist their mission was to find someone who could extract the tailed monster out of its victims. Itachi felt Ino's presence nearby and got curious; he went to where she was.

--

Ino was wearing a skimpy skirt and a showy tube; she was flirting with the 'guy' slowly extracting information from him. Just then before she was able to ask the most crucial information it rained Kunai and Shuriken the place suddenly got it chaos. Of course as a ninja she was to defend herself even if it means destroying her disguise it was her instincts.

As the guy realized she was an enemy there was no way out she had to forcefully take the info, but how?

She had to fight the guy. The guy was sort of drunk so she has some advantages. She was wrong even with the guy drunk she couldn't shake him up he was truly a wonder. The Kunai and Shuriken had stopped coming she could concentrate better on the enemy. She was having a tough time with this one, her companions are already making a run for it but she couldn't.

Making hard decision was part of being a ninja…

Her companions didn't have any choice they had to leave her behind if they want to get out all in one piece. She knew what she got herself into, ninja's always face a life or death situation she's just facing another one of those. She got to buy her companions more time so she fought even the companions of her enemy, why does she have to be the hero? Hahaha...funny she was the one who was "forced" to take this test and it seems she was the one who's going to save the day. She was surrounded her companions we're able to escape so now what's in store for her…? The enemies we're starting to charge, she closed her eyes waiting for death, then she heard clashing metals. She opened her eyes and saw him again… the guy with the mesmerizing crimson eyes just like what flashed in her head the first time she saw him. She had such a hard time with the enemies but this guy was able to defeat them in seconds, unbelievable who was this guy? He has the knack of saving her every time she's waiting for death.

The enemies we're defeated and she was alone with him, he looked at her and she looked at him. She wanted to thank him but her head ached images flashed through her head again…bloody hands and the numbing emptiness, she closed her eyes tightly as pitch darkness was embracing her, she was reminiscing parts of her memories slowly but a barrier seems to be blocking them, she then passed out.

Itachi looked at Ino who was out cold he carried her to the couch at the bar then left. He figured she was taking the ANBU test, it's still too early for her she's too weak…that was what he would have told her, he always taught of her as weak but he knew very well she wasn't weak she just use her emotions too much and this made her weak. He left with no traces just as he appeared without any traces.

--

Ino woke up as she realized she had passed out she looked around the place was empty dead bodies laid everywhere she was about to puke, she had been on killing missions but she never had the guts to look at the dead bodies but now it's around her, she quickly went out of the bar.

The sun was bright how long had been she out, probably a day or so. She quickened her pace back to the Mist city's central town. Not knowing that she was being watched. As she arrived in town she learned her companions went back to Konoha to report the failure of the mission. She quickly bought a ticket and went back as well.

--

She went to the Hokage's office, as Tsunade saw her the Godaime 's face can't be painted, her expression was shocked.

"Ino! It's good to see you!" Tsunade's voice was happy but it was obvious she was shock.

"Tsunade-sama…I'm sorry for failing you…" Her voice was pretty upset.

"Don't say that you acted as a true Konoha ninja for that you are now officially part of ANBU." Tsunade's smile was priceless.

"Really?" Ino couldn't believe it.

"Yes staring next week you will start working on missions with higher ranks but for this week you need a break." Tsunade said.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Ino smiled she couldn't believe it but she was still happy from here on chances of working with Shikamaru and Choji are high. People wouldn't think she's the dead last of the team anymore.

--

As she arrived home she quickly cleansed her self she was tired but at least it was worth everything, she could have died if Itachi didn't save her, she's indebted to him again…and even if she's not sure who he is she was thankful he existed and that he happened to save her from death, too bad she didn't know his name or rather she forgot who he was in her life.

Too bad…

--

A/N: So how'd you like it? Their relation is moving really slow so I'm sorry but I'll make it accelerate soon until the climax whoot! So this chapter was fun to write though I'm not feeling happy right now…I feel depressed my crush hates me…and I think even Itachi hates me! Waaaa…Itachi-sama!

Oh well thx for the continues support and for making me feel loved despite my stupidity.

I can't update! Why! Anyway while I ever update I'm starting on chap 19


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I disclaim everything…

A/n: for some reason I can't update on so I'm starting on chapter 19…I hope to accelerate Ino and Itachi's relationship but it might cause a bit OOCness and I don't have much idea's running in my head so suggestions are welcome as always I'm so sorry.

--

Today she's officially an ANBU, but is she worth it, is she worth the title? Today she gets to celebrate along with Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura. It was 5 pm at 7 she meets them at the bar, she still has 2 hours to spare and she favors it to helping her mother at the flower shop. She was asked to bring flowers to the 3rd Hokage's tomb, she herself missed him he watched them grow but faith could be so cruel, faiths allowed Orochimaru kill the 3rd.

As she walked along in silence she hadn't notice a pair of sharingan watching her steps.

--

2 hours had past the shop was already close and she was done cleaning up she was now walking towards the bar she hope she wasn't late yet, after all the celebration was all about her.

Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji were waiting for her by the entrance. Sakura quickly pounced on her as she saw her arriving. All night they drank for a celebration, but Ino's mind was wandering else where.

The alcohol easily went down but she hadn't really noticed that she was getting drank, until now she was thinking about Itachi, the guy with the mesmerizing crimson eyes. She got curious about him having Sharingan so she researched about it and she learned that Sasuke was the last of his clan but it is said that Sasuke had an older brother who suddenly disappeared, that explains why they look familiar but…why was he and Sasuke fighting? Shikamaru had to leave early that night together with Choji they was going on a mission again.

She was left with Sakura, they we're talking and laughing about different kinds of stories until they stumbled upon Ino's sudden disappearance, since drank they never realized they we're talking about it until Sakura said something about being abducted by Akatsuki but was able to escape. That was only then she realized she was disclosing hidden information to someone who wasn't supposed to know anything.

Ino glared at her friend she knew almost everything but she never told her anything? Maybe that was why she never asked anything it was because she knew things about it and maybe it goes the same was as for Choji and Shikamaru She was drank but that doesn't mean she stupid or deaf she heard a lot of things Sakura said. Akatsuki's target was her but she was able to escape and not knowing Ino followed her she got home safe back to Konoha. Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother is a member of Akatsuki he killed his own clan leaving only Sasuke making Sasuke's life miserable and full of revenge, Akatsuki was a notorious and deviant S-class group of criminals almost all Hunter ninja's don't accept job related to them and as long as they don't bother Konoha, Konoha wouldn't bother about them. Except that they did bother Konoha and so Konoha had to act but despite that most of the group dispatched to kill any members of the group the mission ends up with the whole squad dead. She could never forgive Sakura for hiding the truth away from her.

She just stared at her friend for a long time; Sakura was stunned, afraid and guilty why? She was so careless to disclose such important information to Ino. It was a strict order to avoid anything any conversation any places anything that might lead to a conversation such as this with Ino it was a huge mistake, Ino's memories could have returned sooner but the Godaime had used a jutsu to put a barrier so that whatever happened the winter would never return so that she could go on with her life and even if she did run into fragments of her memories it would never return to her completely, memories of Akatsuki was not pleasant and they we're afraid that if she remembered things could never be undone and they'd lose another potential ninja. It was Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura themselves who requested this to the 5th it was unlike them to intervene but it was something unavoidable if they want Ino their team mate their friend and a family member to live a happy life.

Ino drank some more staring through her friends eyes both green eyes met each other as if talking mentally. She was feeling infuriated nobody really trusted her they all think she was a weak and useless ninja, the 5th was probably just forced to pass her to ANBU since it would seem unnatural if all of her friends are all members of ANBU except her somehow she was always the odd one out. Finally she stood up she wouldn't make Sakura explain a thing she knew her friend to well explanation was not needed. She heeded her weakness and learned how to use them to her advantage but she, Ino couldn't do anything about her weakness she was as useless as a puppy in a box. A bad analogy but heck it was a fact.

Sakura tried to stop Ino she wanted to explain but she knew Ino knew the reasons, they wanted to protect her but instead they put her through more troubles, nobody wanted that to happen but there was no way to undo what had happened if we knew what the future has in store for us then maybe we'd make different choices but reality never gives us a second chance.

Ino walked out of the bar it was the same bar as where ninjas celebrate victories but tonight the celebration for her was over she wasn't happy at all and she regret ever being weak she was useless… just like she was when she was 13 and she had to go on a mission with Anko, Naruto and Shino she was the useless one and it was her fault that the mission became harder for all of them. Anko, Naruto and Shino all did their best and risk their necks she did so too but it wasn't enough she wasn't able to do much and it was almost she was a burden, Hinata in the least does her best and good results come of it but what about her? She did her best but nothing really good comes out of it she was a misfit, she was a mistake.

She was obviously drank and she needed company but nobody was around for her the one she trusted was the one who "betrayed" her, she didn't know where she was going she just found herself in the middle of the forest sobbing to herself and her being drank was catching up to her.

Itachi looked at her sobbing figure somehow he had been following her, he had no mission since they already found somebody to extract the Jinkurichi and they also killed Orochimaru already they disposed of the traitor the also killed Sasuke and they have already completed collecting the tailed demons except for Gaara and Naruto. Now he was the only living Uchiha his hopes for Sasuke was a failure he did achieve the Magengkyou sharingan but without the help of the curse seal he was weak and useless he wasn't able measure how vast Itachi's "container" is the very reason Itachi slaughtered his clan.

Itachi made his presence felt he wanted to know why she was sobbing like that, it was unlike him to observe somebody without him planning to kill him or her and why can't he kill her when he was ordered to that was why he was following her the leader knew what he did and he was ordered to fix the problem when he's ordered to he cannot refuse, Akatsuki is a group of individual but a word from the leader they cannot disobey once they do so Akatsuki dispose of him or her but since Itachi was strong Akatsuki still needed his skills, Itachi knew this, he was a prodigy after all.

Ino looked at his direction, her eyes widened but there was nothing more her vision was getting blurry and she couldn't think properly anymore somehow the alcohol was working on her brain she never should have drank too much if she knew this would happen, what she thought was a simple celebration is the opening of the truth. The harsh cold wind made her shiver it was late midnight and she knew her parents might be getting worried but that doesn't matter right now. She wanted to be alone, it was what she wanted but now she regrets it, nobody really wanted to be alone. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked down she couldn't help herself she needed to release it all, she needed someone to comfort her she needed someone to tell her all she needed to know somehow, somewhere in her head she needed to know what happened that winter when she disappeared. Why can't anybody trust her!

"Why?" She screamed as loud as she could. She tried to release it but screaming did nothing at all she caught her breath her eyes we're now sore from crying.

"Why can't anybody trust me?" She screamed some more uncaring if she'd bother the sleeping people of Konoha.

She finally fell down on her knees all her strength left her, why…? she looked up again just to see Itachi was still there, his ever mesmerizing eyes was addictive to look at knowing it was dangerous she didn't care. "You freaking bastard! Why don't you tell me what happened that winter four years ago!" She screamed at Itachi she was too frustrated to control her temper and being drunk she couldn't control herself.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and before she knew it he was cupping her chin, his eyes is so prettier up close and she couldn't control herself no longer he was handsome anyway so why not? She kissed him, she was drunk no one could blame her and she was feeling alone and maybe he was what she needed at the moment he must be the comfort she was looking for, nobody could blame her.

She broke the kiss and looked at Itachi's passive face she turned red realizing what she did but didn't look away he's eyes are too mesmerizing.

"I…I'm sorry…" She murmured she was embarrassed but heck she couldn't say she didn't like it anyway.

He didn't reply he just looked at her, and smirked, he kissed her now. Ino's eyes widened but she couldn't pull away he was such a good kisser. It was all enough to make her forget that she was frustrated. For a long time they didn't pull away, and when they did they looked at each other for a long time it was a passionate kiss yet it had no feelings in it, for Itachi it was a simple kiss but for Ino it was her first kiss.

Ino was too embarrassed to look at Itachi's eyes now she looked away and stood up…

"I don't know why nobody want to tell me what happened that winter but I will find out I swear." She told Itachi and with that she left.

Itachi looked at her running figure; he couldn't tell her what happened that winter too, it would be cause havoc to her life and she could be trauma for life, the leader was one thing he was another he does things his way. Killing her would be difficult but not impossible but seeing the situation now it would be like killing a pet. He was truly enticed by her attitude. Even if he would never admit it to himself he knew she was something foreign in his life.

Ino forced herself not to look back she held her lips, heck with it all who was he really she knew he was a big part of her life, he was a big part of that winter 4 years ago, she knew that she was attracted to him but she couldn't confirm it yet after all she was still confused, confused for the fact nobody trust her confused that even the 5th don't want her to remember. What is Akatsuki really, what are all those people she trust avoiding. They know a lot of things they don't, why is the situation like this?

As soon as she got home and closed her eyes, she fell into her dream world and still feeling the kiss of the glorious man with mesmerizing red eyes, now she knew his name…he was Uchiha Itachi.

A/N: So yo! There was an acceleration right? Well fine not really. I'm glad about this chapter! It was long and full of details hehehe…this might be the longest chapter I have!

I just finished reading an ItaSaku it was inspiring for this InoIta fic, kinda weird huh? ItaIno, Well I hope you like this chapter as much as I did!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 –Grow Stronger

A/N: Sorry for the overly late chapter, kill me if you must, I'm really sorry…

I want to up the ratingsince…I guess it's needed so please give me advices if I will do so or not.

--

Ino found herself vomiting in her bathroom, so now she knows how difficult it is to clean up, it was her first S-class mission as an ANBU, and her squad tracked down some bandits in the rogue country. It wasn't really hard since there are terrific members in her squad, but one cannot avoid having separated can it. Well it did happen to her, her squad had been split in six pairs her partner was one of those sadistic-I want-to-see-blood-kind, oh how lucky she was, haha…sarcasm. He just had to overkill the bandits and leave the desecrated corpses for her to clean up, that freak psycho even with the porcelain mask on her cold face and the chilliness of the night she was sweating buckets.

Still, she had to consider herself lucky her partner did the killing for she knew she couldn't do it, stealing someone's life is never a good thing, but if it was for Konoha they had to reconsider. She washed her face and scolded herself for acting like such a kid, killing, blood, corpses and those kind of things are part of being a ninja if she can't take it, she just had to back out but if she did, never will she ever remember that winter. What's so interesting about that winter you ask? Nobody really knows except herself, for her that winter had some sort of sentimental value. This made her weak, memories don't make anybody a strong ninja, and emotions don't make a strong ninja. Why did want to become a ninja in the first place? **_To protect the ones she loved_**.

_**Love is an emotion, it is a strong emotion**_

She tried to sleep but she just couldn't she was still disturbed by the desecrated corpses, so she decided she'd take a walk.

She walked around Konoha enjoying the silence of the surroundings, the sound of the wind rustling against the trees. Then she saw him again, she saw Uchiha Itachi again.

She threw a kunai at him to let him know she knew he was there, he caught the kunai. He jumped down and they stared at each other for a long time, Itachi then disappeared and then appeared behind her.

"You're slow..." He stated.

Ino's eyes widened she looked at her back he appeared in front of her, she tried to kick him but he caught her.

"…Pathetically weak too." He finished.

She looked at his eyes; there was something in them you would never see in anybody else's. She hesitated at first, then she kicked with her other leg, he blocked it with his free hand. He then attacked her pinning her against a tree. He used his eyes on her, he never intended to let her know anything about 4 years ago and he wants her to stop pursuing those memories as well, it was hard to believe an individual Uchiha Itachi, the one who had slain his own clan and family without second thoughts or even regret about it cares on a certain, blonde kunoichi who is pathetically weak and technically useless.

He had her see and feel, a part of that winter, maybe after she feels the torture of it she'd stop trying to look for it and afterwards she'd forget ever knowing anything about Akatsuki. Yamanaka Ino wasn't like that; she'd take on anything head on as long as she believed it was the right thing, as long as she knew she's on the right track she won't back off.

Her eyes widened, that time…the Akatsuki leader, experiment 5, that very same sharingan, the insane feelings. It didn't last long Itachi quickly caught her when she fell unconscious, and he brought her back home in her bedroom.

He looked at her unconscious form for a long time, she deserves a better treatment than she's getting. He was about to jump out of the window, when her small hands stopped him.

"Stay here for a while please…"She pleaded, of course **_naturally_** our prince would have denied the favor, but he did…he did stay with her for a while.

She was falling in her oblivion and he watched, at the glimpse of him staying there for a while, Ino smiled.

"Get stronger, be more powerful…" He murmured at her ears before he left.

--

A/N: I'm sorry again, this is a short and late chapter…but I still hope you like it


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Exams are coming next week, in our time on aug. 15 which is my birthday ;( Sorry for the late chapter the next one will probably be late as well hope you like this and yay! it's a long chapter again…I don't know if chapter 19 is longer than this but it is still long yay!

Please Read and Review :D

--

Chapter 21

--

Ino trained day in and Day out she promised herself she'd get stronger, from time to time Itachi would visit her helping her with training, nobody knew why he was doing it.

Ino trained and trained for some reason she doesn't want to be left out anymore, all of her friends had gotten strong except' her she'd forget about her emotions or anything that constrict her strength but it seemed as though it was impossible, she barely sleeps at night and rarely takes a rest she'd strain herself too much very unlike her, Itachi had shown her a very short part of that winter but when she woke up she had forgotten almost everything about it. She will never get her memories back, not until the barrier gets broken chances of that is a zero but she refuses to believe that.

4 years ago, she was 14 years old young and conventional that was before Akatsuki, now at 18 dark and jaded with burdens, stained with the sin of killing of murdering, she had adapted to the fact of killing and instead of acting like a kid she trained more and more putting all her frustrations, doubts and anger at it, uncaring about her health anymore she was a ninja she should be used to all of that, she was a ninja she couldn't whine she was a ninja more over an ANBU she had no right to love life.

Tonight she was at it again her squad doesn't have a mission until next month, their last mission had injured most of her comrades. She was intensely training. Doctors would have told her to sleep and rest if she would go to them; she was anemic already she had anemia and for a long time now, ever since she realized how much secret was hidden from her, ever since she begun her missions as an ANBU. She wasn't expecting anybody to care for her anymore she had closed her doors, even from Sakura, Choji and Shikamaru, she would talk with them but only when needed, really unlike her and something you wouldn't expect from the 14 year old girl happy and normal warm and enthusiastic years back. She was hurt when she does it but it was the only way to divert her self to pure intense training. She had grown weary of life the only thing that kept her going was the feeling so hard to contain, the strange feeling she had for the man named Uchiha Itachi.

He would go in her life but disappear as if he was never there, from time to time they would meet and she would show him how much she had grown stronger over the time when he was away, sometimes he would smile at her improvement and she would strive for more, she wanted him to smile and praise her but it was always hard earned he would only smile when needed and speak of business there was no way he would be your 'normal' guy he was priceless and unique. She thought of Itachi a lot over the past few months, and over the last months she had been realizing something she would regret forever. She was falling for him, for an S-rank criminal, she knew it was something peculiar, nobody in her normal mind would fall in love to somebody who betrayed the country where you we're born the country where you serve in all loyalty. She did and it made her more confused and doubtful and the more she wistfully wanted to understand everything around her. She sat down for a while and closed her eyes unexpectedly falling asleep.

-

Itachi looked at her sleeping form she looked so tired and pale she saw how battered her body was, she was over exerting herself, she had changed a lot people must have noticed this she wanted to be stronger, but she doesn't know her limitations.

Ino was awakened by the faint chakra signature of the man she had wanted to see, she wanted to show him how much she had improved again. She found her eyes uncooperative but she ignored it she forced herself to wake up she didn't want to miss the opportunity. As she opened her eyes she saw Itachi, passive and emotionless. She smiled inwardly at his presence; he nodded, signaling her to show how much she had improved. As she stood up her vision suddenly got blurred she was seeing a double of him and without realizing it she fainted. He caught her by the waist, he knew she was over exerting herself, she was already sick yet she continued on and on.

She opened her eyes and realized what happened; Itachi was still holding unto her, she murmured "I'm sorry." She was very disappointed to herself. She looked down the ground while she attempted to stand on her own, but failed miserably good thing Itachi caught her again. She was close to crying for she wanted his precious smile but by being like this she knew he was disappointed with her. Ino's cheek in Itachi's shoulder and Itachi's right hand was holding her waist to keep her up, they stayed in that form, until Itachi spoke, Ino leaned on the tree for support.

"A shinobi must learn his limitation." He said in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry." She murmured again, disappointment obvious in her voice she was deeply disappointed with herself after all the hard work she failed miserably again to see his precious smile.

Itachi looked at her as she stood up having a hard time but successful nevertheless. Her eyes burned with determination, she wouldn't let this opportunity pass, but as she was to attack she felt a shooting pain she's really a waste of his time. Itachi eyed her weak form and turned to leave.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Then he left.

Ino was surprised at this, she still has a chance and she knew he always keeps his word. Ino woke up the sun was bright, she stretched her limbs she ate breakfast as she was planning what to do for the day, normally on a day like this she would wake up train until nightfall bath and then sleep for 4 hours or less then it's morning again her routine begins again, but today she would do something that she wouldn't strain herself much, she didn't want to drain her energy today for tonight she will show her new found strength to Itachi and she didn't want to repeat what happened last night. She had decided she'd help her mother in the flower shop; it had been a long time since she last did. Her mother was surprised to see her at the shop so early, her mother told her she can do it alone and she told her to just rest. It must be pretty obvious that she was tired, but she insisted she'd help at least for an hour. The hour passed by quickly and her mother urged her to take a long rest for the day. She sat under the tree where she usually trained; she realized that except for training she doesn't really have a hobby to make the time passed by quickly. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

She woke up when she felt someone arrive; it was sunset already she had slept for over 9 hours. She stood up as she tried to realize who owned the chakra signature. She was surprise that the chakra signature was familiar but she couldn't realize who owned it. She faltered when she saw who it was. It was Kisame.

"So you're really not dead." Kisame's voice echoed in her head, what was he doing here? Of course she doesn't remember him but oddly he sends fear to her, she was slightly trembling as she fought her fear.

"I don't know who you are so please tell me you business straight to the point." She was surprised that her voice didn't sound as bad as she imagined. She had her guard up.

"To dispose of you, my partner couldn't do it so I will." He grinned sadistically at her.

She didn't have to wait long as shark man started to attack she was able to dodge his giant sword but there was something suspicious on it for she got chakra drained. Her mind raced if she died she may never see Itachi again. All she could do was dodge but it seemed the more the sword interact with her, her chakra depletes by the 6th time he attacked her chakra was almost reduced to zero. She was panting hard; she thought she had grown stronger but…no; it was like going back to her helpless self. She felt so much indignation she attacked from behind as she slid to invisibility on the way it had gotten dark; she managed to kick him far away but with her depleted chakra chances was she's a goner. She threw a kunai with an explosive tag, it almost hit Kisame by a hair but he managed to jump away on the last minute. Kisame appeared behind her and she managed to deflect his sword with a kunai but her chakra was giving up on her, she couldn't give up not just yet. She flung her leg unto him and he backed away before it reached her. Her breathes we're heavy, good thing she rested today but with this happening she imagined she couldn't show how strong she had gotten to Itachi again, life was being cruel to her but what can she do she herself know how dangerous it is to fall for an S-rank criminal more over a member of Akatsuki. She wiped the sweat from her forehead she managed to cut him but her cuts we're worse, she felt numb but she ignored it she'd prove to herself that she had gotten stronger she just have to. She mustered all chakra she could in her fist as she had hit him in the face sending him away but as she did the Samehada penetrated its way on her abdomen. She trained on healing simple wounds but was this wound simple? Plus with drained chakra how was she supposed to do it? She took a pill from her holster it was a drug only to be used when needed, the ANBU's use it when no other choice was left but using it was regrettable. It gives temporary boost to the strength and chakra but after a while it attacks the system of the user.

She gawked at him he was like unaffected but she knew that with all she had he must be tired, he can't be immortal. She tryst everything in her last attack. She appeared behind him and punched him nonstop until she felt her body giving away the drug's side effect was beginning. Kisame scoffed at the sight of her, she had gotten stronger but not enough, she still has her weak emotions intact and they are getting in her way, but maybe with this profound strength, what Itachi wanted was possible. Itachi told the leader that given time Ino had made progress, he told the leader she was an important catch. Itachi was to kill her for a long time already but he didn't he deliberately disobeyed, **twice. **

He was fond of the girl the same way as how Deidara loved her so much, too much I'd say, though with a different circumstance, now that he was gone Itachi could have her all to himself.

Darkness was domineering over her. Just as she was to reach the ground she felt being taken away. She doesn't have the strength to look up anymore but his scent and chakra signature was enough to make her know it was him. It was her Uchiha Itachi. She had experienced a lot of severe blood loss before and now she was experiencing it again, her side throbbed with a lot of pain but she did her best not to make it obvious she tried her hardest to keep a passive expression, and keep the pain locked away. She was starting to pass out; again she managed to disappoint him and herself. Her senses slowly dulled she tried so hard not to bury her face in his chest but she couldn't help herself.

Itachi stopped on a clearing he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms it would take a while for her to wake up, she was tired. He gently put her down and looked at her deep wound, good thing it missed the vital organs. He thought of bringing her back to Konoha but for some reason it seemed to be in chaos Jounins and ANBUs were on guard he wasn't the kind to sacrifice himself for others. He fixed her up and patched her up, and then he sat beside her no sooner she'd wake up.

--

Ino woke up feeling weak and queasy, she grunted in pain as she tried to stand up. She looked at her side and saw the elder Uchiha. His bangs obscured his face she stared at him, if she didn't knew him at all she would have said her feelings for him, sadly if she did he'd call her weak and that will make him loath her. Itachi looked at her realizing she was awake. He stood in front of her and crouched, his face blank and passive it was his normal poker face expression. He stared at her eyes and so did she, their eyes met and before she knew it she was under him. He **_smiled_** silently, and kissed her, there was always an attraction but he never acted on it, tonight was his night. Tonight she will solely be his.


	22. Chapter 22

Ino woke up, the sun was shining and she couldn't help but adorn it, it was bright but it was a different kind of brightness.

Its funny how a cold man could have so much desire but its sad just thinking how they could never end up with each other, it's sad. Yamanaka Ino could never end up with the cold, S-rank deviant criminal, Uchiha Itachi. She loved him a lot, too bad she can never tell it to him in the face, she was reap apart Itachi and Konoha. She had a mission today; it had been a month after that night, the night she solely belonged to Itachi. She packed her things and prepared everything she will need. She wore her ANBU uniform. The meeting would happen 20 minutes from now.

**20 minutes later…**

"Our mission involves Akatsuki." The Squad leader emphasized on Akatsuki, Ino's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Why?" She murmured not intending to be heard but the leader heard her.

"Akatsuki had been roaming around Konoha again. We have to eliminate them before they start to act." The leader with a long shaggy silver hair said.

"We can't even defeat them." She said trying to stop the mission, if it was Akatsuki, Itachi would be there.

"Defeating them in battle is not our aim, we aim to eliminate them, kill them." The leader was starting to get annoyed.

Ino remained silent, **kill them**. If she had to kill Itachi she would not be able to do it. But he could…he could kill her; she stopped the tears brimming in her eyes. She had to do it. The squad prepared she looked up to see Shikamaru, Choji and Sakura they had missions on their own but what are they doing here? She looked down hoping they'll not see her. There is nothing wrong in hoping is there? But they saw her. They approached her, what do they want now?

"Ino…" Sakura whispered. Ino nodded acknowledging she heard her.

"Well…uh…Tsunade-sama said you'll go with us on our mission…" Sakura stuttered as she continued, as Tsunade said Ino could not be involved in mission related to Akatsuki. Shikamaru was talking to Ino's squad leader asking if he could lend Ino to his squad. Ino was suspicious but what could she do? She nodded as she looked at her leader and nodded as well.

Ino was silent the trek didn't take too long their mission was to kill some bandits in the mountains, it was just a normal A rank mission, the bandits have been attacking small towns taking all the valuables each family has. They we're on the edge of the fire country the mountain were the border from the rogue country. Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru stayed at an inn nearby, tomorrow they will attack the bandit's hideout.

--

Ino stared outside the window the stars are more visible in this place, she felt sad that she couldn't tell her friends or rather best friends how she felt, she doesn't trust them anymore. She has lost her trust, and after all they've been through she feels guilty she was the one who broke it. Maybe if she hadn't been careless then maybe, they would have remained friends. And maybe if she would forgo of her dreams to remember the past maybe they could patch things up, but she was stubborn, she wanted things to be her way. She sighed; she couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk. She wandered around the town in silence everybody was fast asleep, she sat down by the tree she usually feel at peace when she sits under a tree, she doesn't really know the reason, she does not remember that it was under a tree in which her life was leaving her, and it was under a tree that she had first kissed Itachi so passionately. She closed her eyes under a tree she then slept.

Her eyes shot open when she heard a cracking sound somebody was there, she pretended to be asleep and when a small figure came into view she grabbed it, the small figure whimpered, and when she realized what it was she released it. It was a small child; she apologized and asked the child what she was doing outside so late.

"I wanted to give you this." The child said as she gave Ino a small parchment.

"What is it…?" She eyed it suspiciously but she didn't let the child know.

"A year ago a man told me to give it to a woman who would look exactly like the carved figure inside." The child sighed, yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Well you better go back home, your parents might be worried." She smiled sweetly at the child and brought her in front of the child's door.

She walked back at her spot and opened the parchment her heart was thumping real fast for some reason. As she opened the parchment there was a sculpture of her, it looked exactly like her it was nice and clean it was as if a professional had made it with it's pure heart. Within the parchment was a letter…

_**Ino,**_

**_Since the first time I saw you I have felt something different, I knew you were not like the others. Kisame would have killed you the day I found you but I stopped him convincing Itachi that somehow you would be useful. I was right you were somehow useful, useful to me…I loved you, you made me change and realized my mistakes and even if you never really loved me I was happy. I knew deep down you cared. You may scream a lot but you never cursed, you may be annoying but your point is always the right thing. I am now writing this letter in hope you remember. I knew everything our leader had done and I wanted to apologize at how helpless I was. I had let him torment you, but you are strong you didn't give up on life and till' the end you fought for it. You we're never a burden to me or anyone I believe you are a strong willed girl. Even if Itachi may never admit his feelings he loved you a lot too, and I know you love him as much, he may not show his emotion but I know you feel the infinite void in his heart changes every time he sees you smile. _**

_**I may not be around anymore, or you might not even remember me when you read this…but…I still want to tell you that until now I still love you, and I hope you forgive all the sins I had committed.**_

_**--Deidara.**_

Tears filled her eyes as she finished reading the letter, she couldn't understand it, Deidara's name rang through her head she desperately tried to remember him. The letter had touched the depths of her heart images flashed but she can't remember who he was in her life, she doesn't want to be tormented anymore. She couldn't stop her tears from flowing.

Deidara…who were you in my life? She kept on asking herself, why is she crying over a guy she doesn't even remember? It was like a pang in her heart as she looked at the sculpture.

She went back to the inn and Sakura was by the door waiting for her. She tried to pretend she didn't see her friend, she hated being obvious especially when she just cried.

"Why were you crying?" Sakura asked she wanted to somehow restore her friends trust.

"Even if you knew you would not understand." Saying that was an understatement, she knew even if Sakura does not understand she would help her a lot.

"Ino, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened 4 years ago…You might not be able to handle it if you knew." Sakura whispered she just can't let this chance slip away.

"You don't trust me enough…" Ino replied, and then left.

Sakura looked at the back of her friend, someday she would understand her.

--

Ino closed her eyes, Deidara huh…? Someday she'll remember him. She will remember the enlightened smile he always had and how he always managed to comfort her, when she was desperate.

Deidara—he caring and humorous captor, the one you captured her angelic smile.

A/N: Yeah the chapter sucks, I was like dead…are you guys anxious for me to finish this or do you want me to continue at my own pace…? Tell me what you think I need inspirations! I lost my inspiration…! Anyway I did a C2 of ItaIno if you want to be a staff message me through review or anywhere that I will surely see…okay?

I hate LEMONS! A SASUINO LEMON IS STUCK IN MY HEAD ARGGGHHHHH! I hate my life gets shot

Anyway…do you like Deidara's letter? Sorry for the overly short chapter…as I said I have no inspiration.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23—No way!**

**I'm not her**

**Moonlightgirl11**

Ino's eyes snapped open, something was wrong…She looked outside her window to see the villagers being slaughtered one by one. Sakura and Shikamaru both sensed the danger as well. They went along with her went outside the inn with their full ANBU uniform.

Akatsuki is here—but Akatsuki should be elsewhere not here! They were only 3 ANBU the others was already slaughtered. Ino trembled, Shikamaru's face tightened, Sakura was fighting her inner self. If there was two Akatsuki there is the slightest chance of success, but sadly 4 came. Shikamaru was sure they'll all die if they can't escape, this mission was messed up. They we're here only for an A rank mission not S rank. There was not enough equipment for them. And even if they did battle there was no chance of winning. Akatsuki was a man more than them. What can they do?

**Run**

**Run**

**Run**

To run that's all they can do, and their doing it now. Running was the only thing they can do. Sakura and Shikamaru were ahead of Ino. Ino was quite busy trembling to herself with fear. They have to get as far as possible before the Akatsuki notices them.

As they were deep in the forest someone grabbed Ino's wrist, Ino wasn't able to scream as she fell unconscious.

--

Itachi didn't know he'd run into Ino in this mission, Akatsuki's mission was to infiltrate the mountains; Akatsuki heard that a sealed, tail demon lies somewhere in there. He looked at her shocked expression as she woke up.

**Coincidence? Who cares!**

Itachi knew her fate, Akatsuki knew she as still alive, he couldn't cover up for her anymore, and she'd be killed. Itachi **never** loved her, that's what he wanted to believe. He knew how to prioritize, he **prioritize Akatsuki**. Again…that's what he wanted to believe. He left as he knew she was going to be okay.

--

Ino was sure she saw Itachi, but where was he now? Itachi…**_I wanted to believe you loved me too… _**Love…is it even legal for an Akatsuki and a Konoha Ninja? She stood up as she realized that there was no use staying there.

--

Shikamaru and Sakura were going crazy looking for her all over. Akatsuki is still on their tail but leaving a friend behind like that being worse than a scum.

Ino started her trek, she sighed she felt so tired but it's not the time to rest, suddenly her vision got blurred and she suddenly felt dizzy, she kept on chanting to keep on going…she can't stop she just can't. Suddenly she felt like vomiting.

"Not now, I can't get sick now…" She thought desperately. Despite the cold weather she was sweating buckets.

--

Ino saw a clearing, a clearing is the most dangerous place for a battle here you have to face your enemy head on. She stopped as she scanned the area, her dizziness was killing her but she has to find Shikamaru and Sakura quickly. She had no time to rest no time to act **weak.**

Finally after noting that there was no one there she continued her trek, Itachi was watching her back she had been careless not to notice he was there. Perhaps her dizziness caused it? Bah—a ninja is should always be alert, ninja carelessness means death. She stopped for a second to catch her breath the world was spinning she is not in the disposition if she said she was at her limit but she was. She walked over to the darkest part of the forest where the moonlight does not reach. After doing so she just fell unconscious to herself.

Sakura summoned out her Nin-dogs Kakashi taught her how to do it and now she was thankful that he taught it to her. Shikamaru gave Sakura a signal that their enemy had stopped following them. Soon the Nin-Dogs howled. They found Ino.

--

"Itachi why did we have to stop tracking them…?" Hidan asked quite annoyed. The red haired man with him nodded in agreement.

"They are not our target." Itachi replied in a monotone. Kisame just stared at his partner.

The four went back to the mountains they still have their own business yet to be accomplished.

--

Ino woke up in a hospital bed Shikamaru carried her back all the way from their mission. Shizune was taking her blood pressure when she woke up. She was feeling sappy she looked at Shizune who noticed she woke up. Shizune had a serious look on her face. After she finished taking Ino's blood preassure she looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Tsunade-sama will see you later." After saying this Shizune sighed and smiled slightly some sort of a comforting smile.

Ino didn't get quite the point of Shizune's tone and that smile, but she was feeling so sappy that she doesn't even want to think about it.

Hours later Tsunade arrived at her room, she looked at Ino disapprovingly. Ino sat up she was not allowed to go out of the hospital until Tsunade said so. Tsunade sighed…

"Tsunade-sama…what is it?" Ino asked sensing something was wrong.

Tsunade sighed again…

"Yamanaka Ino" She begun.

"…" She stopped and sighed. "Starting today you won't need to go on missions." She sighed, they already lack ninja and now they lost one yet again.

"But—but why?" Ino asked shocked.

"We have noticed that your health has not been doing well lately." She said in an unsympathetic voice

"But—I can take care of myself!" She objected.

"Not only are you a burden to your teammates but to yourself as well." Tsunade stood up, grab a chair and sat in front of her.

"Don't worry starting today I'd take better care of myself." Ino said trying to make the 5th Hokage change her mind. Ino loved being a ninja even if most of the time it only brought her pain.

"And…"

**A/n: I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!**

**I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!**

**I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!**

**Okay I completely suck…I don't have inspiration so I'd stop here…I know it's a cliff hanger and I have an idea for the next chapter so I would probably update sooner…**

**This was so late so my great Apologies to all of you, I hope you did not forget me…**

**--Moonlightgirl11**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24 Deidara's Return_**

**A/N: Okay Before we Start I really want to apologize for my negligence. I've been way to busy with school lately. If you haven't forgotten about me, a BIG, BIG THANK YOU! Exams for the second quarter are over and semester break is coming so I will do everything in my power to continue this I will not give up! It's beyond my morals  I am distressed right now because I realized I never planned the story and specially ending so I won't make promises. Suggestions are welcome I really need it.**

**--**

"Not only are you a burden to your teammates but to yourself as well." Tsunade stood up, grab a chair and sat in front of her.

"Don't worry starting today I'd take better care of myself." Ino said trying to make the 5th Hokage change her mind. Ino loved being a ninja even if most of the time it only brought her pain.

"And…"

--

Ino's eyes widened. No she won't believe it. She too dumbstruck to do that, to all the people why her. How would her parents take it? Ino grew up with a perfect home. How can she raise a child fatherless? Her stupid mistakes led her life to ruins. Tsunade looked at her, the Hokage's eyes clearly showed disappointment.

--

She was walking home, looking down on the ground her mind blank. She wouldn't want to accept it. Without realizing it she got trapped in a genjutsu.

"Who are you?!" She screamed.

"Hey cool it…yeah." A lively voice said.

Ino wasn't able to say anything the voice was familiar but she couldn't lay her hand on it…she held her head. It was still the **_jutsu, a barrier so that whatever happened the winter would never return so that she could go on with her life and even if she did run into fragments of her memories it would never return to her completely, memories of Akatsuki was not pleasant._**

She looked around she was probably hallucinating, she thought to herself but she knew she wasn't somebody is there and who knows what the guy wants. Her headache returned, such a pain, such regret…her actions we're awfully regretful. The man finally made his appearance when he noticed Ino was just ignoring him.

He's blonde hair danced with the wind the awkward silent remained. As she saw him she just ran to his chest and sobbed.

**It was Deidara**

Deidara was kinda shocked at her reaction but didn't mind, he was currently in hiding. Akatsuki could not forgive him. He was still a nuke-nin but he got rid of the black cloak around his body. He was wearing casual clothes. Those who saw him wouldn't even think he was a ninja.

"What's wrong Ino?" Deidara asked while trying to make it sound friendly.

"I don't remember who you are." She sobbed, she hated doing so but she can't help it.

"It's alright…" Deidara said as he held her.

They held into each other Ino may not remember Deidara but the feeling was still there the unexplainable feeling...

Deidara rubbed the tears away from her face he was willing to sacrifice everything for her, even his life. She was the reason his life had gotten worse than before not only was he being pursued by 5 countries but as well as Akatsuki itself. He knew Ino's problem he was eavesdropping after he saw Ino there.

**She was pregnant, what more of a man named Uchiha Itachi**

Deidara walked Ino home while trying to keep a low profile and doing his best to hide his chakra signature. As they reached Ino's home he gave her a comforting hug telling her everything was going to be okay.

"I'm willing to take him as my own…"Deidara whispered to her then he left.

Ino just shed more tears at this; she desperately wanted to know many things. She was confused, but she had to be strong. She went in her room and slept she'd think of things over.

--

Ino walked out of the house she went to the Hokage's office.

"I will stop being a ninja for a while but in one condition…"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked Ino.

"Let me do one last mission regarding Akatsuki."

Tsunade's brow creased but then nodded curtly, After this mission Ino would take better care of her health.

--

Deidara stood in a nearby tree as Ino walked out of the Hokage's place he jumped down to meet her dragging her by a tree, the tree where she usually trained an oak tree.

"Why would you do that?" Deidara asked his eyes narrowed. He knew she had a plan and it wasn't a good one.

"I want to make things clear." She said as she looked up to him in the eye, it showed pain and hurt, he was worried. He hugged her tight and she returned it she feels at ease in Deidara's presence and she knew that their relationship was mutual.

Deidara let her go as she stared at her and then suddenly laughed lightly.

"I remembered when you punched me with this hand." Deidara said holding up Ino's right hand which was injured by their Akatsuki Leader. Ino can now freely use that hand though it left a mark.

"_**NO! WHAT I FEEL RIGHT NOW IS THAT I WANT TO KILL YOU OR I JUST WANT TO LOSE IT OR MAYBE I'M GETTING THE PYSCOPATH DIESES ALREADY."**_

_**Just then Deidara hugged Ino, around his arm really close and tight…**_

"_**Don't you feel it moving?"**_

"_**Deidara…" Ino mumbled and Deidara gave her a glimpse. Just then Ino punched Deidara with her injured arm. **_

Deidara held Ino's cheeks running his hands down to her hands; he placed it on his chest…

"Don't you feel it moving?" He told her as he smiled. He remembered that snowy night, when Itachi told him he felt something for Ino as well…It was also the night that Ino made it clear at least that she recognized his feelings.

"_**I'm different right now and it's all because of you."**_

"_**Is this a way for you get happiness by confusing a person who already is suffering too much, too much time with psychopaths."**_

"_**I am not a psychopath at the moment I am being who I am right now…Deidara I am not the person who doesn't care at the moment being sarcastic just to confuse the enemy I am being who I really am."**_

_**--**_

Ino leaned on his chest for a while and she slightly closed her eyes as she listened to Deidara's heart. He held her and stroked her hair. Even if he had to take on the whole world for her he'd do it.

Ino would go on her so-called-mission tomorrow. Deidara swore he'd protect her.

Ino heard his heart beating loud and clear it was longing for her heart. But she was not willing enough to receive his heart, along with hers for now he'd ask him to wait.

…He was willing enough to wait…

**A/n: Anyway this was still a short chapter I imagine, I have no idea where this is going so suggestions are open. In my belief and intuition I would finish this soon but heck this doesn't even have a direct plot! Anyway again… :P No worries I won't give up on it I still have a lot of FanFiction and FanArts and School lined up on me so yeah! Goodluck to me! The flashbacks we're taken on Chapter 13 they are the one which are _BoldItalic _ Yeah…Anyway thanks for bothering with this.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25—Fake Ending

A/n: **I suck**, I read a HanaItachi Fic Scary how writers have wild Imagination but I doubt I have such a thing. I totally **suck** with my stupid life, anyway…I hope you haven't forgotten about me and I hope you forgive me that I **suck **I need encouragement!!

In my opinion **Chapter 13** onwards was the best chapters ever so all flash backs and all major happenings supposedly happened there, I'm sorry if I have to rely too much on flash backs….

**Please Oh please suggest an Ending with a credit to you! This is supposedly the ending but I personally think it sucks like hell…!! Though it's okay to end this now, 25 chapters is quite a lot! Anyway I am ranting too much.**

**Baka**-Stupid/Idiot

Disclaimer: I **disclaim Naruto** and all the **Shinobi facts** but I do own the **plot if there was any. XP**

--

Ino stared at Itachi, she somehow knew where he'd be. This will be her last farewell. She knew they can never be together, nor can he feel the same way she did for him she was just living in her own little world full of fantasy, full of childish thoughts. She looked down at the ground composing her thoughts.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as Ino stood before him a breeze blew as he closed his eyes. Itachi would not let Ino a weak kunoichi take away his goals. The reason he killed his clan and his best friend Shishui. He was not to regret anything. But can he do it? After all he had made mistakes before he should have just let her die in the clutches of their leader.

Ino and Itachi two stray souls, two lost souls led by fate to meet how will things end? We're they even meant to fell in love?

Finally ready Ino brought her head up looking at Itachi's eyes hell with it if he used the sharingan on her. She brought up her katana. She'd finish all her childish fantasy, she'd correct her mistakes, She'd reset everything and she'll do whatever it takes. But what was her motive?

She had regained her memories; Tsunade had finally released the Jutsu giving her full trust to Ino remembered everything about that winter 4 years ago, those 4 months of pure torture and longing. That night she regained her common sense. It was this man's fault that she had to suffer the torture the Akatsuki leader did to her. After being used she had been continuously tormented by the magenkyou sharingan VIA experiment no. 5 until she had broken down until she had lost all her hope and she'd given up. If she had learned about it earlier who'd have known how she's going to continue to live her life.

She stopped the tears brimming in her eyes from falling. For so long in her little world she believed she was doing the right thing until finally it hit her she was doing the worst mistakes ever.

Itachi stared at her eyes they we're as determined as ever the fire was back but it was different it wasn't warm, it was that cold flame. She attacked with her katana firmly gripped. Itachi caught it he punched her which caused her to crash against a tree her attacks we're as futile as ever. Ino stood up as she wiped away the blood dripping from the side of her mouth she had always been weak all those training gone to waste.

She started again who would care about her life? She gathered her strength and attacked but instead she hit a counterfeit, Itachi's clone. She turned her back to see the real one his hands holding a kunai pointed at her throat. She smirked. It was her clone behind Itachi was the real Ino with the Katana in Itachi's throat the blade glinted in the moonlight.

"Do it." Itachi ordered.

Ino's hand trembled, we all knew she couldn't do it she may feign to be strong but she wasn't she still felt something for the older Uchiha, her anger and thirst for revenge was not enough to replace the warm feeling she have for Itachi. Finally she broke down she let go of the katana. Itachi caught the Katana and turned around to stare at the kunoichi who was at the ground crying her heart out showing her weakness to the enemy.

"I…I…love you…" She whispered "I can't…I can't do it…I can't kill you." She defied doing what was right she continued to commit the same mistakes over again.

Itachi pulled her up and pointed the kunai at her heart. She closed her eyes and sadly smiled she'd rather die than kill the man who hurt her how stupid of her. The intensity of Itachi's stare sent shivers to Ino's back but she wouldn't care.

Itachi raised the katana about to pierce her heart as it was about to go through her chest…

"Ino you baka!!" It was Deidara's voice

Deidara received the blow that was supposedly for her. Deidara laid there at the ground crimson liquid colored the ground.

"W..Why?" Ino kneeled down and held Deidara.

"Don't worry…I'll be fine." He said he's breathing labored but he didn't fail to have that spirited smile.

"You didn't have to that! You didn't have to defend me!" She screamed as she held him tighter. Deidara loved her too much.

"_**You didn't need to defend me." Ino said really irritated.**_

"_**I don't know why I had to defend but would you at least thank me?"**_

"_**Sorry I thought all members of Akatsuki are supposed to be heartless and emotionless."**_

"_**I'm different right now and it's all because of you."**_

Itachi stared at the drama in front of him all weak ninja's deserved to die. But deep within his emotions we're in such chaos a part of him was jealous of Deidara, he wanted Ino's attention. But he knew emotions we're foolish.

"Ino live for you're to be child." Deidara whispered.

"I can't do that alone…!"She said with pleading eyes. She needed someone who would understand her situation.

Deidara looked up at Itachi.

"**_I don't want her to know how I feel."_**

…**_for the first time the furious Magenkyou Sharingan faded away and his look change into something that can never be explained in words or actions._**

"He'll have to do that for you." Deidara said.

Itachi was shocked at this statement but he didn't let it see he just narrowed his eyes. Ino just stared at Itachi. She then stood up…

"Don't leave me alone…" She then stood up.

She removed her jacket and covered Deidara she tried to temporarily stop the bleeding. Deidara was her last hope she can never be loved by the only man she longed to love her.

Itachi will **NEVER EVER** love her. She got a soldier pill and used it then she took off charging towards Itachi his cloak flew with the wind as he just stood there watching.

He caught her wrist; she looked upon those crimson eyes. Then she gave in she slumped against his chest. Itachi stared at her his bangs touched her cheeks as he leaned towards her. He released her wrist having her falling on him. Such hapless girl Ino was. Such destiny she had to fall in love with someone who would never love her back, a man who will never be the man who'd make her happy.

Instinctively, protectively, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, her body, pulling her closer into his darkness. He must be crazy for letting free his emotions.

"We can never be together." He whispered in monotone.

"I don't understand why not…" She said his cloak dampen with her tears.

Itachi's eyes saddened though not seen by anybody. He released Ino, whispering something in her ears.

She looked at Deidara's slumped form; she looked at Itachi one last time before running towards Deidara.

"I love you!" She said before helping Deidara up to tend his wound.

Itachi stared at Ino, she'd have to wait until he was ready until he reached his goals it may take long but…

…he will be a good father unlike the father he grew up with.

EnD


	26. Author's Note

Hello People! This is **Moonlightgirl11 **anyway I know my Stories sucks like hell but "I'm not her -- A DeiInoIta" Fic is one of my best! But I guess I sucked at the 2nd arc and all…

Should I make a **sequel? **

**Anyway, Please Please Please!! Tell me how to fix MAJOR ERRORS!!** I know you know what I mean but in case…

The Sucky Ending

The 2nd Arc Confusions

Grammatical Errors

Miscellaneous **idiotic stuff of mine **;

To elaborate…I suck at obscene scene writing, or scenes not meant for 18 or below so I didn't elaborate that **something **happened between our dear prince Itachi and Ino but something **DID** happen.

Deidara wasn't credited **enough **

I know I **sucked like hell** and I probably disappointed most of you, but I will do my best to fix most of my idiotic grammar and fix the major plot and all and I **will do my best** but I need help!

Overall I want to thank you all for **your never ending support! **I don't think I would ever finish this fan fiction without you guys!!

**Stay Tuned! I WILL FIX A LOT OF STUFF!!**

It may take a long time and even forever but **I will not give up!!**

**I Love you all truly!!**

**--**

**Roan**


End file.
